


Mort Mysérieuse

by Mentalius



Category: Mort Mystérieuse
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic-Users, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mentalius/pseuds/Mentalius
Summary: En : Hajime Hakka is an 18-year-old boy who will discover a photo with strange names and an inscription: Vampire Psychique, in the office of his late grandfather. One day when he gets back to high school, he's going to get on a train that will take him to a world he'd never imagined. There, he will meet Jack The Ripper but also the Cannibal and characters of his childhood. He will in spite of himself enter the terrible battle between life and death.





	1. Kibou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I welcome you on this story. It is available in two languages: French and English. There will be more ahead of the French version because it is my mother tongue. If you see errors on the English version, do not hesitate to tell me, I will change the fault quickly. There will be drawings that will illustrate the different chapters. If you have any question about something you did not understand, I would be happy to answer it :).
> 
> On those, I wish you all a very good reading.

A week that his late grandfather, Archibald Boimégard, had joined the afterlife. Hajime felt lonely. His parents worked incessantly. They had little time for him since he was a child. Admittedly, now the boy was 18 years old, was tall, major, could go where he wanted but … it could never replace the man who animated his days. This loss had deeply shaken him to the point that he had begun to ask himself several questions about what death was, an important stage of life as his grandfather said.

To try to get him out of his torpor, his parents had given him the key to access the home of his grandfather. Hajime had accepted reluctantly. He had spent most of his childhood in this house listening to his grandfather’s countless stories. Most of them had no sense at all, others were too complicated for a child to understand, but Hajime did not care. All he wanted was the fabulous storyteller of his grandfather. The man who had transmitted to him his passion for books, thanks to him the high school student had about six hundred and nothing but novels!

The teenager knew every corner of the house. He had spent his days playing hide-and-seek so much that he had become a pro in this discipline, this was rather advantageous when he knew that he was a coward.

When his parents gave him the key, Hajime thought it was time to turn a page of his life and move on alone.

Upon opening the door of the dwelling, Hajime inhaled the smells that came to him. The house emitted certain scents which were dear to him. He can not describe them correctly. Warm and familiar were the only words that came to mind. As he moved into the living room, the teenager remembers his two grandparents. He remembered their long discussions in front of the fireplace while it was snowing. They were about the many trips they had made during their lives. His ancestors had made the tour of the world like the hero of their favorite novel: Phileas Fogg. They loved the books of Jules Verne and in particular “The round the world in 80 days”. Hajime had inherited the works of the famous French author.

The teenager went to the old Gramophone model Victor V who resisted time and again. He took Johnny Mathis’s Wonderful Wonderful vinyl and put it on the machine. He turned the crank of it so that the music could be heard.

Hajime went to his grandfather’s office while humming the words of the air he heard. He would surely find something interesting before his mother sold the house and furniture. The teenager took a box in the corridor and entered the closet. There for the blow, the room smelled musty. Hajime hurried to open the window. He could not stand that smell. He wanted fresh air and light at the same time to enlighten his research that he was going to lead.

The young man took out books from different libraries that occupied the space. He arranged them by publishing house in the boxes. Then an idea crossed his head. He took a dozen books at random and sat down on the desk chair. He began to scroll through the pages of a book about Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Caroll. He knew that his grandfather loved to hide papers of all kinds in the sheets of books he owned. He usually put race lists, bank card tickets or even some bills. This obviously put his grandmother in a crazy rage. Hajime found some of them in the book. He could not help laughing. His grandfather was unrecoverable. He also enjoyed annotations and surrounded certain elements. For example, there he had traced a large red circle around the white rabbit. Next to it was a word “Follow”. Later in the pages, Hajime fell on the famous illustration showing Alice in the company of the hatter. Archibald had decided that the fool would not be the one imagined by Caroll. He had rejuvenated the trait of the character, had endowed him with a small black beard as well as short hair. He no longer had a right hand. This had been replaced by a hook.

 On the opposite page, there was no writing but another illustration. This had to be glued. There were indeed a few bumps here and there. The image put forward a completely different story, that of the Wizard of Oz. There was the scarecrow in the company of the fearful lion. The robot, as for him, had been completely black pen-screened. Hajime only recognized him because of the knowledge he had.

He knew the three characters were together all the time. His grandfather probably had to stop him because he did not like him. He had become capricious to the son of time.

The high school student abandoned the book he had to concentrate on another. This one was on the Victorian era. It outlined the inventions and discoveries that had been made and the impact they had on everyday life. He flipped through the pages like that when a photo fell on his lap. He placed the book and looked closer, intrigued.

The image was black and white. Four men were present and at the sight of the smile that was displayed on each of the faces, it was possible that they were happy to be together according to the point of view of the high school student. They were in a flower garden. Hajime narrowed his eyes to see the people in more detail. The cliché had fingerprints in some places that spoiled the visibility.

Two of the men had their feet resting on a table. The former wore worn clothing. There were patched places on both sides of his pants. Wraps were present on his face. They stopped at the bottom of his ears. He looked young like the others. He was smiling, looking at his right-hand neighbor. This one was completely different. He was dressed chique: suit, bow tie and hair well capped. He had a wick which concealed an eye. Despite everything, he put Hajime uncomfortable. He approached a smile and a mischievous look. He should not have very orthodox ideas. The second, with his feet on the table, was entirely clothed in black. He wore a slightly open shirt, big boots, and a large coat like those worn by pirates. But the worst part is that he had a hook! Instead of the right hand!

The young boy concentrated more attentively on the fourth man. After ripe reflection, Hajime’s eyes widened.

_ Grandfather let Hajime escape

He recognized it thanks to the scar near his left eyebrow. He had wounded himself during a fall.

In view of the atmosphere that emerged from the scene, the boy told himself that the men present with his grandfather had to be his friends to see perhaps very good friends but then why he had never heard of it. Hajime began to imagine scenarios more crazy than the others: companion in arms, member of the mafia, … He erased all this from his head

_ I think I inherited your imagination, papy laughed Hajime

All his scenarios were impossible, his grandfather was far too awkward to have officiated in an army or even an organization. He was even forbidden from cooking because of this defect.

The young boy looked at the back of the picture in the hope of having the slightest clue about the three men who accompanied his grandfather. He saw inscriptions.

“Ge..orge King, Oliver … Scar started Hajime for himself. Grandfather never mentioned them. And … what is that? Vampire … psychic? ”

Hajime scratched his hair. A basic vampire, that did not exist then a psychic vampire, one could dream. All this made no sense. Maybe her mother knew something about this picture and the writings behind it.

The boy rushed home, taking care to take the box of books. He hoped to find other pictures or clues in the books. When he got home, he walked into the kitchen where he was sure to see his mother.

“Mom, I need you!” It’s urgent ! Hajime began breathlessly.

_ Calm down my chick! Smiled his mother. There is no fire.

_ I’m 18, Mom, no more chick please. … I found this picture in the business of grandfather. It’s on. I would like to have info if possible.

“Let me see, maybe I’ll help you.” “

Hajime’s mother took the picture while still smiling. This one began to dangerously pull down before finally disappearing when she looked behind the cliché.

"And if you went to look for your father. I have to go with him to … a meeting

_Mom, what’s going on?

_I do not want to talk about this picture

_Why ? There are just grandfathers and three of his friends

_I do not want to talk about it Hajime, not worth insisting on it irritated his mother.

_But Mom, you suspect that I will continue to search. If you tell me what’s going on, I’ll stop bothering you with that.

_ … This photo and these people made your grandfather sink into madness! When I was 6, your father came back with ” that. “ Since that day, he began to tell nonsense. People started to look at him oddly. They spoke. We were forced to move several times because every time he told his stupid things. The children did not speak to me. They kept laughing at me. He made my childhood a hell for that, I would never forgive him. You will do me the pleasure to throw this picture and never to talk about it again. ”

On these last words, Hajime’s mother came out of the kitchen. Hajime remained hungry after this conversation. He had learned nothing. His mother had only plunged him even more into his questions.

The teenager made a firm decision to search the internet, he might find something interesting. Unfortunately, he found nothing convincing. According to his mother ’s reaction, it necessarily hid something. But what ?

Hajime went to his room, taking care to take the box and the photo with him. To begin his research, he looked at her again. Perhaps he had neglected a detail. He took a magnifying glass and carefully observed the cliché. He found nothing. There were only the four men, happy and enjoying the youth. His grandfather was about thirty, while the others were in their twenties. He examined the back of the photo where there was the writings.

“George King and Oliver Scar spoke Hajime for himself. Surely two of the men with him but who is the third? Raah, it annoys me. I do not have a track … Wait to see. The leaves, which grandfather put in the books, always had a link with the theme of the book. ”

Hajime took the book from which the photograph came. This one was on the Victorian era. This period had encompassed much of the 19th century. She was both fascinating, elegant and macabre. London had become the capital of the world thanks to the industrial revolution. But all this had no connection with the picture. His grandfather was born in France in 1936. So he was far from that time. Hajime hid in his arms. He was doing it all the time when he was lost in thought. Incomprehension was the word that best defined the feeling in which he was immersed. He would not give up. Oh no, he finally had a distraction in his monotonous life. He did not have many friends, was single, … His parents had a stable situation. Her mother worked as a librarian in a primary school. His father was a nurse in the hospital next door. His family lived in a small town in the countryside. There was nothing very nice here. Hajime did his best to study, read, or go to his grandparents, but they were no longer. He was now alone in the spiral of his life.

The days passed and the weeks since the discovery of the photo. The best friend of Hajime, Axel, had taken all this to laughter.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are informing you that the train heading towards the City of Darkness will leave. We kindly ask you to stay in the wagons. We wish you a pleasant journey in our company. ”

Hajime rushed to the exit under the black glare of the passengers but was too late. The door was closed and impossible to open. The teenager therefore sat on an empty square between two men. He breathed, thinking of the stupidity he had just done. He had gone on a train with an improbable destination without his laptop and without warning anyone. He congratulated himself on the brilliant he had just committed. Fortunately all was not lost, he had with him his papers and a little money. The high school student also took the photo with him. Since he had introduced her to her mother, she had gone back to her room in the hope that she would find it and throw it in the trash. Hajime took out the picture and looked at him again.

The train began to take off slowly.

Hajime felt a pat on his shoulders. He raised his head. He saw his two neighbors watching him. One of them began to speak.

“The two guys right, I know them.

Say rather that you spend a lot of time in their tavern! Taquina the second

"Rooh is good. Who is not going too?

_ Uh excuse me interrupted Hajime You said you know these men, you can tell me more please?

"You see the guy with the wick that hides an eye?” It is George King, he is well known in the city. He is a famous poet thanks to his morbid texts. If you meet him, be careful. Answered the usual guy from the tavern

_ Why ?

_ He speaks strangely and it is cold in the back assured the second man. The one who laughs with him is Oliver Scar. As you can see, he owns a tavern (as he said this, he looked at his “friend”) This one is also known but rather for its noisy atmosphere and its position in the city.

_ Thank you says Hajime »

But he resumed immediately when an element came to his mind.

“But is not Oliver a little too old to run a tavern?” Asked Hajime.

His grandfather was roughly the same age as the other men in the picture and he had died at the age of 89, so his companions would normally be the same age. When his neighbor told him that Oliver was holding a noisy tavern, that had tilted him in the head. The word itself had astonished him.

However, he did not expect the reaction of the two men. The latter laughed. Hajime did not understand why.

“A little too old laughed the regular. It is the best. You’re funny, my boy.

"He is far from the third age,” exclaimed the other. This is the first time I hear such bullshit. “

Hajime was lost. The words "far from the third age” resounded in his skull. Either the man had drunk too much or he was right and at that time it was impossible. The idea that Oliver was not his age came to him for a few seconds but it was too big to be true.

As a result of this conversation, he let himself wander in his thoughts as he had done that very morning. At least he had tracks on two of the men in the picture. It was already that. He decided to fall asleep to stop thinking about it.

He awoke several hours later. The sun was going to bed. The passengers continued to settle and his two neighbors seemed to have calmed down to his delight. He did not like to be mocked just now.

A voice came out of his lethargy.

“Dear travelers, dear travelers, we inform you that you can see Kibou. We will arrive in a few minutes. Please collect your luggage and make sure you do not forget any items. We wish you a good journey and see you soon »

Hajime’s eyes widened as he discovered the spectacle that lay before him. The decoration of the wagon had changed. It was no longer modern but old as the first trains. The walls had abandoned their scrap for wood. The floor was covered with a red carpet with patterns in black arabesques. The lamps were now fueled with gas. You could tell by the smell in the wagon

 Hajime clung to the window of the train to try to see Kibou. What he saw before him changed the deco of the train for something nerdy. He had left the countryside for water. He was rolling on the water! He opened a window and went over to see the rails. He thought he saw some poles holding them, but on what were they resting? His question suddenly disappeared.

Turning his head, it was there that he saw her, Kibou. In front of him stood a majestic island. He could see a large forest which, according to him, had to go around this piece of land. In the center there was a large volcano. Hajime prayed for him not to be active during his stay on the island. With his eyes narrow, he saw large buildings outdated by trees. But what he had astonished him when he laid eyes on this island was the dragon inlaid in the volcano. The head protruded on the left side, the mouth was open. You could even see teeth! What looked like the tail and wings surpassed the right but they were hidden by a big black cloud. There was another large one but this time white over the island. It looked as though the dragon and the volcano were forming. Yes, Kibou was splendid!

His neighbor on the left looked at him with a protective smile and said:

«Welcome to Kibou, the island of vampires»


	2. The city of darkness

The train stopped. Hajime rushed to the exit to be the first to go down. He was so anxious to visit this island. He was so excited that he had only half listened to his neighbor. He remembers the words “Welcome to Kibou” but it was the black hole for the rest.

Hajime looked around him. The station seemed gigantic. The roof was made of a glass vault held by a fan of iron beams. Despite the space present, there was little light, probably due to the fact that the sun had to lie down. There were bridges that connected the different lanes. Each had street lamps, benches, and a small table in which books stood. In the neighborhood, the high school student saw boxes on the wall filled with what appeared to be letters. Papers were lying on the floor here and there. The passengers walked on it as if they did not exist. Hajime noticed that there were few people in this station. The only ones present were obviously the passengers but there were others sitting on benches. Hands in pockets waiting for time to pass. The high schoolmaster continued to advance into the station. He saw some merchants. They breathed the same joy of life as the dead. Hajime decided to leave the station. He followed the people in the same wagon as he did. His desire to visit the island had somewhat … diminished due to the ambiance of the place.

Outside, it was worse. There was a kind of fog that covered the entire street. The smell of burning was omnipresent, too. Hajime had trouble breathing for a while. He was the only one who felt the effects. All around him, the world continued to turn as if nothing had happened. His vision began to be disturbed. Some elements were multiplying. To get better, he went and sat down for a moment against the wall of the station.

He heard laughter. Raising his head, he saw a child barely ten years old, dressed in rags. He pointed to it.

“Little nature ! ”

Upon his words full of wisdom, he left with a laugh. Hajime did not realize at once and he did not care, all he wanted was to recover. Not even ten minutes that he was on this island and here he is already on the ground breathless and with indescribable evils. Reflecting well, the boy said to himself that he must have landed in the kind of big black cloud that he had seen in the train. He remembers that closer to the island, all the windows were automatically closed. The locomotive was then engulfed in a glass tube before leaving under water for a few minutes. This had greatly astonished Hajime. How did the facility fit with underwater pressure?

Under the ocean, Hajime thought he could see enormous domes of different sizes. Each of them seemed to possess an infinity of lights. The high school student could see nothing more. Everything had turned black. He had heard a voice asking each passenger to sit down well as the train was about to begin its ascent. Hajime did not realize the meaning right away but when the locomotive had gained speed, he had thought that holding the bench would be a good idea. He was perfectly right. The train kept accelerating. Always more. Then without warning, he had pricked up. Hajime felt his heart jump. He had not foreseen this event or those who were going to arrive.

Within seconds he had felt an enormous wave of cold invade him. He was not alone. Everyone in the wagon had felt it. People had stuck to each other in the hope of getting a little warmth. Then without screaming and station, their wishes had been answered, a little too much even …. The temperature that had surely dropped below zero, had soared suddenly! Hajime felt awfully bad for a few moments. He had choked. There, too, everyone had been like him. When the events had come to an end - all at once - they had all relieved a breath of relief. Hajime had compared this experience to the sensational rides he had known.  
After a few minutes of rest, Hajime stood up. He put his scarf on half of his face to breathe as little as possible the mist. He could not really describe what was around him. The sun was hidden. Some buildings were barely visible. He tried to find a pedestrian crossing to cross the road. He put a foot hesitantly on the floor. He felt him sink into the fog. In view of the texture he was crushing, he knew it was mud. He emerged from it and eventually found himself in a puddle.

\- Super mumbled Hajime disgusted

He heard someone ask him to depart urgently from where he was. Turning around quickly, he saw a horse spitting smoke pulling a large cart. The animal made a terrifying noise mixing the neighing and the sound of the wheels. Hajime threw himself on the ground, crashing on cold, muddy paving stones.

The people around him looked at him strangely before resuming the course of their lives. Hajime stood up and examined the road. Caleche was passing at full speed. Some seemed to be racing. They rolled back and forth in the streets. The garters were fierce on the horses. One of them pulled out what seemed like a rifle. Hajime became frightened. He fled to a place that seemed safe to him. There he heard a shot followed by a terrifying cry that resembled neither that of a man nor that of an animal.

Panic-stricken, he continued his mad race. He sank more and more into the fog. He stopped only when he had no more breath. This place was terrifying. Where was the heavenly island he had seen when he came here?

Hajime made a firm decision to return to the station to try to catch a train to return home. The only problem was how to get there? He had taken many mazes to get to where he was. He started groping when suddenly …

He felt someone follow him. Turning his head lightly, he thought he saw a man armed with a knife. He made the slightest move to see him and continued on his way. His assailant marched at the same pace as he did. Hajime began to hear his heart beating louder and louder as he paced the rhythm. Then he began to run. His pursuer imitated him. The high school student could hear the sound of his footsteps slamming against the paving stones. The man behind him was getting closer and closer. Hajime could almost feel his breath on his neck.

Later he saw what could save him: a space barely visible between two houses. He decided to plunge into it. He continued to run for a few seconds. Feeling that they had stopped pursuing him, he stopped and looked behind him. The man had stopped at the end of the street. Hajime did not understand why but had to jump on this occasion.

He sank more and more into this little corridor which, as it advanced, became more and more oppressive. It was surrounded by houses that looked gigantic. They grew darker and darker as he moved forward. They all looked lugubrious and abandoned as if no one was living here. Light, scarcely present in other parts of the city, was even less so here.

Suddenly, he felt pressure, she was so heavy that she nailed him almost to the ground. Hajime sank more and more until he reached the pavement completely. He felt some of his cracked bones. Her heart pounded. Her whole body trembled. Drops percolated from his face, the tears joined them shortly after. Her breathing becomes jerky. The word DANGER was repeated tirelessly in the boy’s head.

Hajime took the little strength he had left and crawled. The cold and muddy paving stones did not facilitate the task.

The more he advanced, the less he saw the end. The alley seemed endless. Looking up, he even thought he saw her lie down.

He had to succeed in escaping. His life was now in danger. He felt it in the depths of his soul.

Hajime felt more and more fatigue. He wanted to vomit. His body abandoned him.

Then everything stopped. He was almost at the end of the street still lying on the ground. Had he had a hallucination?

He tried to stand up but he had a great deal of trouble. He repeatedly missed crashing against the ground. With an ultimate effort, he stood up against the wall to walk. He advanced to the end of the street, until the end of the hell in which he had put both feet. He was dazzled by the light. He hid his eyes with his hand. He had just debouched on a large street surrounded not by houses but by stone buildings. Hajime eventually told himself that this city looked very much like the London of the 19th century. Everything was there, the architectural style, the roads and the weather. The capital of the world in the industrial era was known to be constantly plunged in thick fog except that there it was even more. As for the buildings, they were on 3 floors or more for some. They were all made of red bricks, but visibility being reduced, one could not be sure.

At the corner of the alley of hell, Hajime saw what seemed to him to be his Eldorado after the ordeal he had just crossed: a bar. He was so thirsty. He entered in the hope of drinking. He lands in a room half occupied by a gigantic bar. Behind, there was an impressive array of bottles surely containing alcohol. A few people were at the counter. They laughed while taking a sip of their drink. Against the wall on the left were three round tables almost glued to each other. They were all occupied by two persons each. The light was given by the windows in the style which recalled the English verandas and by the chandelier on the ceiling.  
“Hey, you at the door. What do you want as a drink? ”  
It was the barman who had just caused him. He had not seen it. Hajime approached and asked,  
“Uh, you got what?”  
“Then I have everything.” I have rum, alcohol, I serve fruit juice also with and without pulps and I sometimes make tea, coffee or hot chocolate. In soda, I have the standard stuff.  
“I’ll take you some apple juice.”  
_ Right now “  
Hajime heard the people laughing. The worst thing was that even the owner would go. He handed her his order and pointed to the second room. Hajime accepted the glass and thanked the bartender. He said nothing more, not wanting to have the thunderbolts of the people at the counter, especially since most of them made at least three to five times his body mass.  
He walked in the little space between the bar and the tables on the wall. He arrived in the second room, which was much larger than the first. Light was produced only by candles in lanterns. There was room between the round tables. We even had a small scene.  
The atmosphere fell as soon as he entered. All the customers stared at him. All without exception. Hajime felt bad. He advanced towards an empty table under the eyes of others. He settled there trying to make himself very small. He drank his small fruit juice in small sips sometimes raising his head to look at other customers. Some had returned to their card games and others resumed their conversation. The tone rose to finally hear only howls and laughter. Yet, at a table, three people looked at him from the corner of his eye, Hajime curled up in his chair and became smaller than ever.  
Without realizing it, he began to fall asleep. He woke up several hours later. The room was completely empty and it looked even bigger now that he was alone.  
Two people, whose barman came to join him, accompanied by glasses and a bottle. They settled in front of him.  
"Well, like that, we stay after the closing laughs the bartender  
_ I am really sorry. I fell asleep. Excused Hajime, lowering his eyes  
"Boarf, that’s okay. My friend and I, we always stay after closing to drink a good shot before returning to sleep until the opening. But truces of gossip, you’re not from here. You see it in your clothes. Why are you so dirty, too? You rolled yourself in the mud? ”  
Hajime looked at his clothes and saw his beautiful white shirt stained with mud. The black trousers were in the same condition. His mother was going to kill him.  
"I … fell into the little alley next to the bar lied to Hajime"  
The two men looked at him with great eyes.  
“You went into the alley?” But you’re suicidal !!! Nobody goes there, apart from the four poor guys who live there, including me. And again, I live at the end, side light. Exclaimed Oliver  
“Why does nobody fix things?” Questioned Hajime worried.  
Because of what is happening. It is dangerous. You can feel it by looking at it. Even the worst brutes do not venture there. It’s to tell you.  
_ I did not know. I was pursued by someone and … and I saw him then … I rushed into it. Shocked Hajime  
“The guy must have confused you with a bourgeois with your clothes,” he chuckled before he was so stained. Go drinks, a glass of rum. You’ll be better afterwards »

Hajime watched his glass fill. He had never tasted this drink. He was now old enough to drink it but he was afraid of the state in which he would be after consuming. He wondered if it was good to refuse yet he had never touched alcohol for fear of ending drunk.

The high school student looked at the way the two men were dressed to compare their clothes to their own. The barman wore a shirt with a dark jacket whose sleeves were turned up. His hands were hidden by worn mitts. He also had nascent rollers and a little beard. The second man, whose appearance was very unhealthy as his friend, also had a shirt but his own was of violet silk. She even shone. One of his eyes was hidden under a slightly wavy fuse.  
He had not yet spoken. He was there, turning his glass and sips from time to time.

“It still does not tell me who you are?” Resumed the bartender  
“My name is Hajime Hakka. I took the train to come to this city.  
_ Oh, the Kibou Express? A good train to what it seems. A bit violent by cons ”.

He took a shot behind his head by his friend. The latter finally took the floor

“This is the Yami Express he is talking about, my dear Oliver. The Kibou Ex ….

Hearing the name and reproaching their looks with those of the men in the photo, Hajime exclaimed, his eyes wide open surprised

_ You are Oliver Scar!

It was completely out of Hajime’s head: the photo and the names. After all these misfortunes he had forgotten everything. Now, luck was finally there. Once, the answers obtained, he would go home quietly.

_ Uh yes, in view of your reaction, you would think that you have just met a celebrity. Right after, I’m known to almost the whole city of darkness so I do not say. Fit Oliver as he approached a big smile and a proud look.  
"Known and famous are two very different things, my dear. Look at me. I am famous because of the books and poems I write. The women throw themselves at my feet while you, they are only stuffed men!  
"Roooh, it’s good, you do not want to throw flowers while you’re there,” Oliver said.  
_ Why not, I would take with pleasure the chrysanthemums.

Ignoring the pseudo dispute between the two men, Hajime tried his luck at the second man.

“So you pointed to Hajime. You must be George King.  
"That’s right, my child.  
_ Then you must surely know my grandfather (he took the picture and showed them)  
_ Oh, you are the grandson of Archibald Boimégard immediately recognized George  
_ Boimégard, …. Boimégard? Reflects Oliver out loud  
_ Remember a psychic vampire, fan of Jules Vernes with impeccable manners for a man of his low rank.  
_ … I swim there …  
"We had traveled together many years ago.  
_ Ah ouiiiiii, Archi, the guy who knew alcohol well !!!! How is this old branch going?  
"My grandfather died, he was buried a few days ago. Announced sadly Hajime  
_ Oh … all my condolences, Hajime. Said Oliver You know he was a good guy. He enjoyed drinking, laughing and reading too.  
"What did he die without being indiscreet?” Questioned George  
_ He died of a heart attack.  
He was still young, surprised George  
“He was 89 years old and did not want to offend you.  
_ Uh, small. He was a vampire. You’re not clamoring at 89 when you’re a vampire unless you’re sick or you’re lucky ”  
Time stopped around Hajime. He no longer listened to the two men talking about his grandfather. He recalled the words of one of his neighbors on the train.  
«Welcome to Kibou, the island of vampires»  
“The Island of the Vampires”  
“VAMPIRE”

He shuddered and then glanced at him. It was George’s. He stared at him with his only visible eye. His smile widened more and more making him unhealthy. Fearing, Hajime bit his lower lip to the point of blood.

_ Haji! Haji! Your grandfather, he has remained in the world of humans? Why did not he come back? He was however welcome here, even if it was a psychic vampire.  
“My grandmother did not want him to come back Hajime quickly. She thought the environment here was … too dangerous for their daughter.  
Ah yes, he had a little girl. I know the name better and do not care. Why did not she come here?  
"She never got wind of this world. I am in the same situation. Ria Hajime.

Hajime was not a believer. Yet he strongly prayed to God for the two vampires to believe in the story he had improvised through his imagination and the inscription behind the photo of his grandfather. Last but not least, Georges. Oliver seemed to believe it.

"That’s fine.” Archi told me that his wife could be terrible. I did not think it would be so. I am glad that mine is not like that, hahahaha.  
_ You do not know anything about our world questioned Georges  
“He just told you no, Georgie!”  
Yet even our confreres who live in the human world know some details.  
“Everything depends on your parents’ mentality,” says Marco. He knew nothing until he was 5 627 years old. These parents made sure that they moved constantly to avoid raising suspicions that their families were not aging.  
_ …  
_ You see. The only thing that made everything go wrong is the fork that he managed to levitate for a few seconds. He could have lived with humans for thousands of years. And then, he was a psychic vampire. We could have put his magic on the stroke of a powerful brain. It’s not like you and me. We’d be grilled straight!  
_ Excuse me interrupted Hajime. Magic ? Like the towers you see on TV?  
The two vampires were seized with an uncontrollable laugh.  
“You’re serious,” Oliver asked, holding his ribs.  
“Yes,” said a tiny Hajime voice.  
Oliver and George stopped short because of the young boy’s words. The barman looked at his friend.  
_ I thought it was a joke !  
“You must believe, no, my dear  
"We’re going to have to re-educate him.” Uh, … where do I start?  
“We are vampires who master magic. It is related to the elements. Our species can control one or two. It all depends on our parents. Me, I master the plant  
And I, that of the darkness. So I’m a vampire of darkness while George is a vampire of plants. You, in view of the magic of Archibald, I would say that you are a psychic vampire.  
I’m strong or not.  
_ Absolutely not, your level would be lower than ground. You’re one of the weaker vampires. You are even unable to use your magic. The only ones who can do it, can be counted on the fingers of the hand.  
_ Ah yeah anyway. There are other things to know? Questionna Hajime  
"Boarf, no.

Hajime thought he had been lucky. He was not going to end up on the plate of those vampires. His grandfather had succeeded in coming here, years ago. He had probably been happy. When he got home, he had to talk about his travels here, his grandmother and his mother and many people, but they had all taken him for a madman. He had suffered so much for years.  
He was drawn by his thoughts from Oliver.

_ It’s getting late. We’ll be back. Do you have a place to sleep Hajime?  
_ Unfortunately no.  
"You can stay with me until you take the train again.”  
“You’re so kind, Oliver. ”

Oliver ignored his thanks. For him, it was quite normal to lodge someone, even more if he was part of the family of an old friend.

The three men headed for the exit. Oliver took advantage of it to extinguish the candles. Meanwhile, George approached Hajime and said,  
“You’re not a vampire.” You are lucky that Oliver is not very intuitive on this point. Make the slightest mistake and you’re dead. Some vampires hate, see hate humans so pay attention. This is nothing more than a predator’s advice.  
George smiles after warning the human. He showed sharp white canines.  
Oliver joined them and they were able to get out of the bar. The vampire of plants abandoned them on the pretext that he was going to rejoin his wife.

“Bizarre said Oliver. Usually, he sleeps at home. His wife must have a problem. I hope it is not too bad.  
The two men made only a few steps before reaching Oliver’s house. She resembled the others in the alley. Large, sinister, lugubrious but clear, which gave rise to a strong contrast.  
As they entered, they landed in a small hall. Oliver explained that the ground floor was free for many years. He lived on the first floor and he owned a small part of the second. The rest of the level and the third were unoccupied. They climbed the stairs to a very small entrance.  
_ The staircase does not go to the third floor  
_ Nope. You have to go home and then take the same one on the second floor. You take the left door that leads you to the other apartment. There, only there, you will have the staircase leading to the third floor  
_ It’s illogical  
_ Strange to the world of vampires. To answer your future question, I can not access the second apartment. I do not have the key. It belongs to the owner, Miss McEvil.

Oliver opened the door and invited Hajime to enter. The latter fell into a small vestibule. On the right, he thought he saw the kitchen. Opposite, there was a large living room. He got into it. The room was very large and unfurnished. In the middle of the two large sections of the walls was a sideboard, and on the other side there were cupboards. In the center stood a table in a massive month surrounded by four chairs.  
Hajime went to see photo frames on one of the buffets. He immediately recognized George. He was in the company of a young woman who was her exact opposite. Although she was blonde, she too was approaching a serene face. The opposite of her husband, who had a psychopathic face. The young woman wore a small sweater, a skirt that reached her knees, tights and little ballerinas. He would have been given the good God without confession.  
He got out of his thoughts when he heard a noise behind him. As he turned, he saw Oliver, who had just placed a cardboard on the table. The latter was overflowing.

"So here’s all Archi’s business.” You have newspaper magazines of the time, old clothes that you will give me the pleasure to wear because I do not like yours at all. There is also a small pocket watch. While you’re rummaging about it, I’ll read the paper.  
Hajime thanked the vampire and rummaged through the box. He pulled out a large woolen brown waistcoat that smelled awfully bad. He pressed to drop it. There were filing cabinets full of pamphlets from old newspapers that recounted the advent of an emperor, the murder of certain people, etc. In searching deeper, he found an old bonnet, a scarf with a hole in it, and Other garments more shabby than the others. In fact, he found the famous watch. But as he took it, a scream made him jump. The object escaped from his hand and crashed into the ground. The watch opened and let out pieces of glass and needles.  
_ MARIE !!!!! DESCENDS ALL OF SUITE !!!!!  
A young red-haired woman made her appearance in the frame of the door. She ignored Hajime royally and questioned her husband with an angry voice.  
_ What is it again ?!  
“Listen! "Tomorrow, in court, will open the biggest trial that Kibou is known. Indeed, a few days ago, in a residential area on the edge of the city of darkness, two people at the gates of death were found. Among them was Mizore Shiyuki, the original of death. The vampire of the ice lay in his own blood down a staircase. She would have received many blows at the level of the skull. She is currently in the hospital where she tries to recover. The second vampire, to him, underwent the worst treatments. We will not detail his wounds out of respect for his family and the young audience. But do not be afraid, the culprit has been arrested. The monster was still on the scene when the police arrived. He stood near Mizore, with a knife covered with blood. If Inspector Frederick Reid and his men had not arrived in time, the poor wretch would have died at the present moment. The identity of the person responsible behind these misdeeds is none other than Jack the Ripper, a vampire of darkness. The latter was not found since the year he committed the terrible crimes at Whitechapel in London. The very year when he almost revealed our world to humans. There, is not the worst, dear readers! He dared to say he was innocent. You read right: INNOCENT! His defense will be assured by Camille Fastragale, one of the most brilliant lawyers of the island. These two information made the vampire people react. Many people are against the lawyer’s choice and have begun to make petitions for the Whitechapel serial killer to go straight to jail for later execution. Justice is unfortunately against, the accusation and the defense must be on an equal footing according to his statements. It is thanks to his remarks that many vampires have solicited the rival of Master Fastragale to represent the second victim. Mizore’s lawyer is unknown to him. While waiting for the trials, the two victims rest while Jack is tortured in the prison where he stays.

So who do you think will win the case? The victims or the monster? ”


	3. Chapter 3 : The tribunal

Le Tribunal

_ Unless it’s a vampire. We live a long time, I remind you. But I am of the same opinion as you, I would have preferred that he was a human but destiny decided otherwise.

Hajime was afraid. He had already researched this murderer to find out more. He had seen the numerous suspects and especially the photos of the bodies of the victims. Because of the state in which they were, he had not touched the internet before long. But know that this guy was still alive and that he could handle magic.

_ You know what element he has mastered? Hajime asked tremblingly

_ Jack is a vampire of darkness but not only. It is also, a psychic vampire. It is the only one in the history of our island to possess these two elements, finally we will say the only known. It is very hard for someone of your kind to master his power. For the others, it’s very simple. You just have to visualize what you want to do. Depending on whether it is solid or not, you will need more or less concentration. But you (he pointed, Hajime) …. From what I know, you create no matter, you just use the power of others by levitating them or controlling them for them to obey you and execute your orders. For that, your mind must dominate that of others. Very few psychic vampires succeed in this feat. It should be only ten or fewer. Even if by a miracle you came to this feat, everyone in your element would point you at your finger. You will become an outcast for them. If you do not train, it’s the other species that will laugh at you. But Jack has managed to handle illusions, hypnosis and hallucinations when he is already in possession of another element. Having two consume a lot of magic, you know. I do not know his age but I can bow to the efforts he has had to get to where he is right now.

Two elements, this murderer mastered two elements. If he knew how to make illusions, it would explain why he was able to escape every time. Hajime wanted to faint but he held back. It was nevertheless necessary that he should look good … nevertheless, he also felt a certain anger.

_You dared leave a guy like him in the wild?

_We never knew where he lived in the council and the government searched him for thousands of years. It is not for want of trying.

_ Do I have the right to panic?

_It’s worth the blow now that he’s caught. You lived perfectly well before you knew this information.

_ But because I thought he was human and he was dead!

_ It’s just a detail.

_You are careless, my word! What you have just told me is full of questions. If it is, there are plenty of serial killers in the world of humans who are actually vampires. Because of this, they will never be caught!

_Jack is the only one, I reassure you. The council has made sure to control the borders to prevent a case like the Ripper from happening again. So your serial killers are necessarily human. End of the story.

_ Nevertheless, it still does not reassure me. There is always a way around the barriers.

The young boy trusted the vampire, he felt that he had no choice … To try to evacuate a stress he felt he was coming, he decided to take an interest in the victim whose name was given in the newspaper.

« Can you tell me about the victim whose name appeared in the newspaper?“

_ Mizore Shiyuki. A rumor was circulating for quite some time in the neighborhood, I hardly paid attention because it was completely absurd. People were saying that Jack was hunting a new prey. He would then have set his sights on Mizore. Once he had finished "his work”, she would have become the masterpiece of her chart. This is completely silly for many reasons, to start: How did they get wind of that?

_ They had to hear him from the interested person even replied Hajime

“We talk about a vampire sought by the whole island for years that is more mastering the illusions, it would astonish me that it reveals its plans like that especially if they concern this kind of victim. So impossible for someone to have heard the slightest thing. Second point

_ What the death of this vampire will bring him coup Hajime

_ Good ! You must know that Mizore is one of the original 10. Here is a quick and simple explanation. For us, vampire, the world was created by divinities that each represent an element. Only the ice and the shrink have none.

_ Amazing for the psy ironisa Hajime

_ They pulled all the bad numbers out of the lottery of the creation, what you want me to tell you laughs Oliver. But let us pass, the deities have all had children, who in turn have had them and so on. To be original, one must belong to the main lineage of a deity and be born on the same day as her. At that time, they inherit the power of their ancestor. There is only one element.

_ The originals are kind of gods, then.

_You can say that, yes … Now in bed, tomorrow I’ll get you up early so that you can get you to register.” Your human papers, if you have them with you, will only bring you trouble. The vampires hate them more than anything, some are even for the complete extermination of this species. Quite stupid as it would lead to our extinction and then … we must not duplicate the mistakes of the past …

Hajime gave a puzzled look at Oliver's last words, but he had not seen anything like he wanted to chase this episode from his memory.

  
The high school student was taken to a room on the second floor. He lands in a dilapidated, dusty room. The cobwebs have recovered the walls and thus gave rise to patterns on the wallpaper worn and faded in some places. The floor, as for him, cracked at every step. Nails came out here and there, and Hajime nearly ran on one of them.

  
"Excuse me for the condition of the room but I was not thinking of having the visit. I have another free one but it is for George. He sleeps most of the time here. On those, I'll leave you. I wish you a good night and tell you by hand. "

  
Oliver left the room leaving Hajime alone in his thoughts. This one recalls all the events that took place during the day. He had gone on a train out of curiosity and then he took him to this island where he had failed and passed many times. With great luck, he had stumbled upon Oliver's establishment which was a mix between a tavern and a bar. He had information about his origins because he felt in danger. He remembered the words behind his grandfather's photo. He had done well but he had stumbled upon the weakest species and which in addition seemed to suffer a lot of discrimination.

  
_ I am tired. Everything Oliver and George told me must not be anything but stupid things. They frightened me but ... George ... Argh his canines were real. It is so terrifying. The two guys on the train a reason. This man releases something unhealthy.

  
Hajime recalled the words of the poet. They resonated inside his skull.

  
Trembling, the schoolboy rushed under the sheets and turned into a ball. A long time ago. It did not happen. It was not until about three in the morning that he succeeded.

  
Hajime had been awakened by Oliver's wife. On seeing her, he knew that all he had endured the day before was not a dream. In fact, she lit it with the fire that emanated from her hand.

  
You must go down. Oliver and George are waiting for you to go to trial, they absolutely want you to come and see before renting at home. Your census papers will be waiting!

  
The teenager was therefore compelled to go down. Marie gave him a box containing viennoiseries. The two vampires assisted firm feet outside the house.  
The group arrived in court after borrowing a carriage. They hurried back to the room where the trial took place. It was crowded. Numerous journalists were there, ready to send to their agency the progress of the investigation. Oliver and company settle on the bench behind that of the accused. It was empty because people are afraid that the Ripper will attack him even in the presence of the police. Hajime detailed the three people in front of him. There was first of all a man in blue suit, black hair, who never ceased to cast anxious glances at the woman on her left.

  
"It's Andrew Todd, he's married to Camille Fastragale," said Oliver, leaning toward Hajime. He is a lawyer too. It must be available as an aid. She needs it, poor woman.

And finally, the Ripper. The pressure he had felt in the little alley suddenly fell on Hajime. He stiffened immediately.

 Even though he was sitting, Hajime could tell that the killer was very tall, no doubt within two meters seen how he passed the two people at his side. The vampire wore a top hat stained at the edges. Regarding his clothes, he had a long black leather coat covered with blood in some places and gloves of a similar color and material. His face … totally different from the information given by Scotland Yard. Her hair was ashy blond, piercing eyes filled with indescribable hatred, a little marked on the cheeks, …

_Do not look at his face, Oliver said coldly. You will not see anything. Nobody knows what, it looks like.

Hajime looked strangely at his neighbor. He was clearly able to describe it. Why did Oliver tell him?

“But we can still imagine it, thanks to the descriptions made by the inhabitants of Whitechapel? Questioned Hajime lost.

_ He can create illusions, remember.

_ So … his phy … there

_What the inhabitants of London saw was a mere illusion. If it is, every time a body was discovered, it was there …. To watch his work, his power making him invisible in the eyes of the police.

Hajime almost choked on hearing these words. It was truly awful and terrifying.

He looked away and looked at the other side. There too, suit and tie were at the rendezvous. What surprised him, however, was that the second victim was there. He was a man tired on himself. The hair in battle, clothes dirty and holes, he had many bandages, bandages and scars everywhere. According to the newspaper, it was he who had suffered the most, so why was he there?

His lawyer stood up and spoke

As you all know. My client is the one who has most the fury of this monster.

_You laugh, I hope. Should I remind you that Mizore is still in the hospital, unconscious? While he was there, he was furiously indignant, Master Fastragale, clapping his fist.

_ Master Fastragale, for the last time STOP TALKING WHEN IT IS NOT YOUR TOUR irritated the judge by hammering his desk with fury

_ Forgive me, Mr the judge

_ Take Master Snaky

"Thank you, your honor.” Mr. Damien Ravaillac is the one who has most the fury of this monster that you have in front of you. The violence was that the whole of the room was covered with blood. Miss Shiyuki, when she received only 11 shots.

_ And a shot caused by a small gauge at the foot mumbled Master Fastragale for herself.

It is true that these blows were given with such rage. She would surely have suffered more if my client had not arrived to save her. Because, yes, that’s what he did. He accomplished a heroic act, he saved the life of an original.

The reasoning was Hajime. The first victim would have taken the blows of Jack then Damien would have happened by chance, it would have surprised him while the Ripper accomplished its misdeeds. As he realized it, he would have been revenged. But why not have done it before the staircase?

_ Master Fastragale, it’s up to you.

_ Thank you. I look forward to spending my time. I call Mr Damien Ravaillac at the helm!

The accused rose under the indignant words of his advocate, pretending that he was a victim and that he should not be rushed too much. Master Fastragale ignored him royally.

“To us both, Monsieur Ravaillac. Tell us, how did it happen?

_ Uh … I was walking down the street on business.

_ What kind of business?

_ Garden maintenance, a nicely cropped stuff if you want my opinion. So I was in the corner that day. I went to the house where the Mizore was. She had called me to take care of her roses because she was not feeling well. Upon arriving, I saw that the door was open, so I returned. That’s where I saw this guy. He held a thing firmly in his hand. He fell on the head of the Mizore. I could not help but let out a cry of amazement. That’s when he pointed his eyes at me. I saw them. The red pupil and the black outline. I was the first to witness his look. I would never forget it. This fury which emanated from it. He wanted more than ever to see me dead. He wanted to torture me. This guy is a monster !! It must be executed. The future will be better.

_ Yes, it’s all very nice. But we both know the true version of the story.

_ You’re not going to give it back. the judge exclaimed, raising his eyes to the sky.

"Your honor, several points do not agree. Jack the Ripper is known to strangle and then rip his victims and not, not to shoot them and beat them to knock them out afterwards.

_ Serial killers may change modus operanti replied judge

_ It’s rare

_ But not impossible

_Your honor, at last!” You put yourself on the side of the victim when you do not have to. Prosecution and defense must be equal. Even if one of the two parties is a globally known serial killer. We know that he is guilty of many murders but in this case we judge him on the case of the assault of Mr Ravaillac and Miss Shiyuki. Now, if you do not mind. I will share my hypothesis with you. Mizore and not the Mizore, a little respect if you please, was in this house for a reason that is unknown to us. In the beginning she was upstairs, then she saw Mr Ravaillac. She then fled.

_Sorry to interrupt you, Master Fastragale. But why should she be gone? We speak, nevertheless, of an original, moreover that of Death. Asked Master Snaky. So she had ample power to put out of harm to my client

_It is true, if we do not count the many laws which govern the original. Insista Fastragale. Article O, paragraph 2, subparagraph 1: The original of Death is forbidden to use his powers related to his ancestor except in case of force majeure and only if the government, the council and the emperor of the vampires have given their fire Green areas. If it makes use of it, it will be condemned.

_Mizore, who is the original of Death, is the one who is most afraid of politicians. The extent of his power is unknown informa Oliver in Hajime

_Is she left at liberty?“

_That’s exaggerated! The council has always been afraid of the original. According to them, they are waiting for the right moment to make a coup. It has never happened, and then it does not bother the government in any way.

_ I have a question, is Mizore mastering another element?

_ Death is not an element in itself, it is just a "gift” of its ancestor. Basic, Mizore masters the ice. She can then use this power without risking death from the council’s hand. Now stop us!

_ Mr Ravaillac shot Mizore at the foot, dropping her down the stairs where she rolled down. If you want to know, I took this information from his medical record. I put it as an exhibit. Once, the fall made, Mizore had to be sounded a few moments. His head had to bump several times on the steps. Ravaillac then took the opportunity to go down the stairs, take a poker and work on her eleven times. Jack came in at that moment. He would have seen it. We then come to the end of Mr. Ravaillac’s version.

_ A question disturbs me, Master Fastragale says the judge

“Go ahead, your honor.”

“Why would Jack save Mizore?” It does not mean anything. So explain to me.

All the people in the room fell silent, this question had begun to germinate in everyone’s head while Master Fastragale was speaking. People were staring at her in the hope of getting the answer.

Hajime, who had lost nothing of the trial, noticed that Mr. Todd had slightly tensed on hearing the Judge’s question. He also saw that Master Fastragale had turned to see his client. She was in the same condition as her husband. She bit her lip and seemed to suffocate. She knew a detail that could change the whole affair, that, the high school boy was sure.

“I have no words to answer, your honor announced sadly Master Fastragale by turning to face the judge

"You know that by saying that, the scales will lean for Monsieur Ravaillac?”

“I know that, but I have no argument. I just have one thing to ask. Let’s wait for Mizore to come out of a coma. She can tell who is her aggressor.

_ And if she does not come out of a coma and if she has lost memory? Imagine that she is no longer her whole head and that she is targeting Mr Ravaillac. We will condemn a poor innocent. Now, if you will, go back to your place and stop getting out of the nonsense

That’s what she did, head down. She went with such sadness to the bench that Hajime felt extremely ill for her. But when she was seated, she turned furiously towards her client.

_ You! You want me to defend you? Frightened Master Fastragale

_ Yes ! announced the Ripper with a much bigger rage

_ So, let me tell them

_ Rather die.

_But that would tip the deal! We’d win. There, everything is run in advance. By the time the police caught you, your fate was sealed. You will be sentenced to death if you do not react! If you allow me to reveal your two secrets, the trial may turn to our advantage even if they know all your previous crimes.

_ If you reveal what you know. I would kill everyone who knows about it, too bad if I’m executed afterwards. Nobody should know! ”

Hajime knew it. The defense possessed something capable of swinging everything. He had seen several affairs as a limit to know all the tricks. But there were several secrets. He rubbed his hands. All this was so exciting.

_Mr … Jack? Do you want to say something for your defense?

_I do not regret my gesture towards Ravaillac. If I had been able, I would have continued until he dies!

It was the drop of water that made the vase overflow. An incessant hubbub was born. The people in the room fiercely demanded the death of the Ripper. “He must die” “His poor victims must be avenged! "Let him be tortured.” Master Snaky laughed while Fastragale put his hand on his face.

_ SILENCE! The judge shouted. No need to go further, this trial would not even have taken place. We all knew how it was going to end. We only lost our time. I will now announce the trouble! Jack the Ripper, you are sentenced to life imprisonment without any possibility of release for the murders of Whitechapel, members of the council sent to arrest you and all the other vampires who have had the misfortune to cross your path as well as for The torture of Monsieur Ravaillac and Mademoiselle Shiyuki, the original of death. Your death penalty will be decided by the members of the government and the Emperor himself. On those, the meeting is adjourned. Inspector Frederick Reid, you can take him. Take this monster from me.

“Well, your honor.”

A man, a bowler hat on his head and a long black woolen hood, got up and walked towards the Ripper. He forced him to stand up for shooting. Policemen came to help him by pushing Jack from behind. When he was standing up, there was really a difference in size and size with the others.

The Ripper struggled fiercely. He broke the fingers of a sergeant, broke the ribs of another, failed to strangle another with his chains … The members of the forces of order were forced to take out their truncheons to harass the murderer. The people in the room cheered them. Hajime did nothing, he seemed in his bubble, he was afraid. Fear that the Ripper is released and rages on everyone using his magic.

Jack was dragged to the ground by the police. They were about to leave when the doors of the room slammed shut, stopping the actions of any person present in the room. Everyone turned to see who was responsible for it. Oliver and George had stood on the bench to see better. Hajime imitated them. On the threshold of the door stood a young woman breathless. She was wearing a white nightgown with a long red coat. Her brown hair was going in all directions. But what Hajime saw first was the perfusions that fell from the sleeves and the respiratory and gastric tube. The boy inferred that this girl must have escaped from the hospital. He turned to Oliver in the hope that the latter would illuminate him.

_ It’s her. This is Mizore. Said the vampire of darkness by staring out his eyes.

_ The trial will finally take an interesting turn on George. I was beginning to get bored. We had been promised the most important trial in the history of our island, or the contrary, it is of unnamed mediocrity.

_But will they believe it? She is Death after all.

“I have not been for a few days. Unfortunately, I was too weak to express myself. I still am but I found the strength to come then please, let me testify. It is very important for me.

_ I accept. But you must know that your testimony will surely serve no purpose. Jack is guilty and his sentence was given instantly. However, I would like to give you the floor. Bring a chair to Miss Shiyuki and help her settle down.

Two people brought a small armchair to the center of the room. They helped Mizore to get up and sit down.

_ The room listens to you. Decline your identity and swear an oath.

_My name is Mizore Shiyuki, the ice vampire and the original of death. I swear on the texts of laws to tell only the truth and nothing but the truth!

_ Begin!

She took her breath and then told the whole story.

_ On October 25 when I was in a friend’s house to pick up a book. I saw this person, Damien Ravaillac, holding a pistol in his hand. Fearing, I rushed to the stairs. When I started walking down the steps, I felt a sharp pain in the fibula causing my fall. I banged my head several times in the steps. Arrived downstairs, he threw himself at me. He started giving me several shots at the back of my head. I fainted for waking up a few minutes later. I wanted to get up but got too much for me so I fell unconscious. That’s all I can say, I’m sorry.

_I’m sorry to tell you that my dear, but Jack can create illusions. It’s probably him who caused all your wounds.

_Oh no, it’s Ravaillac. I would put my life on the line.

_You are tired, my dear.

_ NO, I had plenty of time to sleep in the hospital. If it was Jack who had attacked me as you all said so well, I would not be here to testify. I would have died strangled then riddled with stab wounds. I would then become the masterpiece of his chart. He would then have become the only one who could boast of having Death as a victim. (She turned to Ravaillac and pointed at him). He’s the guilty one. He belongs to the same family that killed one of my ancestors.

_Which ? Mocked the judge. A large part of your ancestors are dead, killed.

Hajime’s eyes widened at what he had just heard. The judge laughed at the death of one person in particular of the relatives of one of the victims. Where was the world going?

\- Helen. Her assassin had seriously wounded her before letting her empty her blood.

_It is true that Mr. Ravaillac’s ancestor, here present, had been accused of murder. This has never been proved. I know that you are mourning for many of your ancestors but this is no reason to suspect him.

_But did she shudder?

_ There is no but, you have just wasted our time. Jack will go to jail and when his death sentence is pronounced you will have the tiny privilege of inflicting death on him. On these sweet words, go home!

The policemen left the room with a more violent Jack than ever before. Hajime thought she saw a certain look of sadness in Mizore’s eyes as she saw the murderer disappear from the walls. The room was emptied little by little. People exchanged opinions on the matter. Master Fastragale arranged his affairs sadly. His reputation was going to take a hell of a blow. Her husband tried to comfort her, but nothing was done.

Camille walked over to Mizore and whispered something in his ear before finally leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Hajime saw Oliver and Georges whispering in their corner. Not wanting to disturb them, he decided to go and see the ice vampire. She got up when he saw her coming towards her. Her face had been the victim of her tears. His eyes and cheeks were all red, which contrasted with the whiteness of his skin.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, Miss.

_ Shiyuki, Mizore Shiyuki.

_Yes, forgive me. I am Hajime, Hajime Hakka. I have just arrived on the island. I got wind of this trial with two friends. I heard the guilty man and his lawyer talking about two details that seemed to be very suspicious.

_ You are a journalist to dare to let your ears trail during a trial?

She seemed to be angry and to have a tooth against them, seeing the tone she used in naming them.

_ Absolutely not, I am a poor high school student. It’s just that as you seem to have made the way so far while you were plugged into devices. I think you have a good reason for accomplishing this feat

_Is it too much to want to help the man who saved your life?

_ No … but … we’re talking about a serial killer and the sweetest step.

_ Hajime, will you leave this quiet lady asked him Oliver

_ Okay. Please forgive me if I offended you apologized Hajime before joining the two vampires.

The group left the room leaving the young vampire alone. Outside the courtroom, they saw dozens of journalists assaulting Master Snaky and his client as well as Master Fastragale. Unlike his counterpart, the latter scolded the reporters furiously. She absolutely did not hesitate to use her magic and for that, she made a circle of black flames appear around her, it intensified as soon as a person approached.

Oliver drew on the sleeve of the shirt of Hajime to force him to follow him in the path that George had just cleared.

_ This trial was a boredom started George when they arrived in the main street

_ How can you tell if a trial is well or not launched Hajime

_ For this one, I expected more violence. The magic was not even used

_ The policemen and Jack came to the hands at the end and several bones were broken by the sounds we heard.

_ Children of 4 years could have done better

The high school student raised his eyes to the sky. George was a guy with whom it was better not to talk. Hajime preferred to converse with Oliver but he was not inclined to talk. He seemed lost in thought.

The teenager looked around him in the hope of seeing something interesting. The fog was a little less thick than yesterday. We could now see more than 10 meters.

Something caught Hajime’s gaze. A light emanated from a small path. The high school boy decided to go and see, his curiosity had just taken over.

When he reached the alley, he saw a man as radiant as the sun. He was small for a man, had long golden hair, and his clothes looked exotic. The man turned round. He looked at Hajime with his eyes. He gave her a warm smile while holding out her hand. The young boy was as if caught by this being of light but …. Instead of going to what seemed to him paradise, he fell on the cold, unconscious paving stones.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Hajime opened his eyes with great difficulty. He was struggling to remember the past, everything that came to his mind was a man as radiant as the sun. He immediately inspired her with a divine impression as if she were kindness and incarnate goodness. Unfortunately, he had fallen into the apples before he could begin the conversation.

The high school student was still vaporous, he had difficulty to situate himself and to see the different elements around him. All he perceived was gray and black bands. By placing his hand on the ground, Hajime realized that the latter was hard and cold.

In trying to recover from his discomfort, he asked himself the question of where he had landed again. It was not long before he had the answer, since a man of fairly large build arrived. Hajime thought that he must belong to a rather affluent milieu in view of the clothes he wore. Indeed, he had on him, a blue frock coat open revealing a jacket buttoned up. A silver-plated watch was attached to one of the pockets. His trousers did not have any wrinkles, he was impeccable like his waxed shoes in which you could see yourself in it. The whole was in plaids of the same color as the jacket and gave a certain presence to this person.

The man sat down on a chair and began to speak to him.

"Then, my good sir, have you spent a pleasant night in our dear cells?"  
_ I beg your pardon ?  
"You are in the prisons of Division T. We have picked you out in a dark, unlucky alley.

Hajime panicked and jumped. His eyes were now wide open. His mind was running at full speed now. Sweat began to pear from his forehead. He just realized now that he was in a bad position.

"I'd like to know what you were doing there. At the sight of the clothes you wear and the dirt on them, I would say you are a thief. You ought to have taken them from an honest man, do you not feel ashamed? Resumed the man  
"These are my clothes, I fell into an alley after being pursued by an armed man.  
Unfortunately, I have trouble believing you and you know why?  
_ Because I am a psychic vampire  
"I have nothing to do with the species to which you belong. I inform you that you are taking a walk in our beautiful, paperless city. You have nothing about you that can tell me who you are. All that we find on you is a number and that of my forensic doctor retired for many years.  
Oliver was a forensic doctor? Questionna Hajime surprised  
_ This is none of your business. I want to know who you are.  
"My name is Hajime Hakka, I am the grandson of Archibald Boimégard.

The man seemed to think for a few moments, turning his eyes to the right before speaking again.

"That name vaguely tells me something. I hope for you that your grandfather was not stuffed in illegal activities because otherwise I would be forced to keep you for a while. Now you're going to follow me into my office.

The man got up and pulled out of the pocket of his frock coat to open the cell door. He went to Hajime to take his arm. He forced him to stand up and follow her. The high school student recognized him when they passed under a light source, this vampire was present in court. It was Inspector Frédérick Reid.

Arriving in the office, the teenager saw a makeshift bed half made with shirts and jackets on them as well as some papers. In the center of the room stood a solid solid wood desk. The varnish was peeling in some places. The furniture also had scratches on the corners.

Hajime sat down on the chair presented to him by his interlocutor.  
_ Do not trust the disorder present in this room, I am a very orderly person. This trait was somewhat turned upside down with the file that fell on us (he pointed to a pyramid of binder beside his desk). Jack is not a small street brigand. But let us rather be interested in you! One of my men called Oliver. It should arrive in no time. He seemed very angry with you.  
I disobeyed his warnings (lowered his eyes)  
_ This will serve as a lesson for the first time. Now tell me how long have you been on the island?  
_ I arrived here last night by train since I was hosted by Oliver. I reassure you, I will take it again during the day to return home.  
_ Sorry to let you know but the train will not move for a while because of weather disturbances.  
_ ... it's a joke ... paniqua Hajime  
_ Not said the inspector in a natural tone  
"But I'm going to die before he leaves!" I've almost missed it just yesterday  
_ This would explain the traces of mud present on your clothes.  
"Are not you more suspicious?" I might have lied to you.  
"I am in a good mood today, thanks to the fate awaited by the Ripper. Besides, no man is so well dressed here. Brigands steal money and not clothes. On the other hand, I will take your testimony to stop the man who wanted to attack you.  
_ Uh, if you want.  
_ So who was it: the Stranger? The hanged man ? The Puppeteer? Oh no, I have better! The Croque-Mitaine or the Cannibal? See the last two at the same time with the inspector.

He stopped on seeing that Hajime had turned white as a linen and trembled. These names inspired everything but sympathy.

"It was just a joke. Forget the first three, they are all in jail for quite a while.  
_ The last two are in freedom waiting for their next target. The bitch does not kill anyone. It just makes jokes and fun to steal people while the second .... You have to understand what he is doing with his name. He has not been a victim for ages.  
"I want to go home," Hajime complained.  
"You are not afraid of anything if you stay with Oliver. Now I'm going to ask you to get out of my office and wait for him in the lobby. I have papers to fill.

The inspector stood up, opened the door and invited the high school student out. He sat down on a bench in front of the room.

Hajime panicked. All the people in this city were dangerous. He even began to suspect Oliver of trying to hurt him.

As he began to think about his situation and his future, a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Um, excuse me for disturbing you." I heard that there was a psychic vampire in the police station.  
_ It's me.  
"That's great," the happy vampire exclaimed, "you can not imagine the happiness I feel right now. This is the first time I've met a vampire of my type here in the City of Darkness.

Hajime observed in detail the person who had spoken to her. He was a man smaller than the inspector. He had a childish and very smiling face. He wore the uniform of Victorian policemen: navy blue pants and tunic of the same color. He held his helmet under his right arm. On each sleeve there was a white band. Hajime thought that they should indicate his rank.  
"Oh, forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am Matt Brain, first class in division T the policeman presented him by hand  
"I'm Hajime Hakka. (He shook the officer's hand) Can I ask you a question?  
Naturally, I would be delighted to answer  
"Why are you working here?" It's a pretty dangerous place.  
"I ... I wanted to get out of the label that we're stuck with." I was tired of hearing people say we were weak, that we resemble humans. I wanted to prove to myself and my family that we could be as strong as the others.  
_ Did you succeed?  
_ I would say yes because I am allowed to go on the ground he laughed  
_ You are strong, it would be a long time that I would have fled  
"We must not say that, we all have courage in us. It is just more or less buried according to the person.  
_ Mine must be very buried.  
I would not say that. I heard your discussion with Inspector Reid, you do not seem to be coming from the island.  
_ I live in the world of humans.  
"I would have bet." (He sat down beside Hajime on the bench.) You seem to know nothing of our world.  
_ What do you mean ? Panjqua inside Hajime without showing it  
Everyone knows that the city of darkness is dangerous, that is why no stranger comes to be dressed in the style of this city. You are much too stylish, as the young people say.  
"I wear only a shirt and trousers!" Astonished Hajime  
_ Colors are too bright. During your stay, you have seen that people are mainly dressed in black, brown or other dark shades. While you are in white and blue. Besides, you should have known the names of the various people quoted by Inspector Reid.  
"You're going to make me think you're ONLY 1st class?" Questionna Hajime  
In our country, it is not only intelligence that counts to rise in rank, but also physical and magical force. On the last elements, I am very far from equalizing Inspector Reid.  
_ With all these elements, I am brave according to you?  
"If you were not, you would not be on the train that leads to Kibou.  
"I'm curious, you know. That's what brought me here.

Matt did not continue the discussion, he had seen the inspector come out of his office. The young policeman immediately stood up to greet his superior.

_ Inspector welcomed Matt  
_ Oh, hello Brain. Have you been given instructions for today?  
I have to make a few rounds to the station.  
_ It is too little, as soon as you have finished this work, you will go in the archives. After Jack's arrest, the Cannibal will surely move. We need to look at it in great detail.  
_ About the monster?  
_ It does not concern us for the moment. It is not dangerous for others. Our priority is the Cannibal. Jack leaves to the sight of all his macabre misdeeds while his comrade makes them disappear completely from the surface of the earth. The only thing that leaves on his crime scenes are letters.  
_ One day, we'll have him giggle Matt  
_ I hope so. I have already caught the others, I only have left him. Le Croque-mitaine is only a finger-menu. On those, Brain you can go!  
_ Well sir !

With these enthusiastic words the young officer went out smiling. One felt that he loved what he was doing. The inspector gave orders to the other policemen in the hall before returning to his office. Hajime was waiting impatiently for Oliver's arrival. This one seemed to take all his time.

15 hours came three hours after the high school student left the inspector's office. He had seen the clock on a clock in the office. Hajime was beginning to feel depressed. Matt had not yet returned from his rounds. The young man found this officer very sympathetic. Moreover, he was of the same "type" as him, so he could ask a lot of questions without revealing who he was. As soon as the train was operational again, he would go home and forget everything that had happened. It was cowardly but he had no chance of surviving here!  
The doors of the police station opened in a din. The walls shook. Someone who was particularly angry had just arrived. The high school student immediately recognized the bartender.

_ HAJIME yelled Oliver  
"I am here," said Hajime, trembling.

The vampire of darkness rushed towards the young boy and lifted him without any effort. He held it firmly by the collar of his shirt.

"I will not get mad at you even if I am." I warned you. The City of Darkness is dangerous especially for psychic vampires like you so why do you go alone and without warning in addition it got annoyed  
"I saw him leave in this lane," announced a voice which Hajime immediately recognized. It was George's.  
"And you said nothing to me," Oliver shouted.  
"No, I found it rather amusing to let him wander to his curiosity.  
"Astonishing, George ironied Oliver. Let's go back to our sheep, Hajime. I did not have to be threatening enough yesterday. You were found by the police, lucky but imagine if you had been drafted by someone else. A person with bad intentions, he would have taken away a lot of organs from you to sell them on the black market. To go further he would have taken away your stone. Peter who allows you to regenerate and survive in this hostile environment, I remind you.  
"I'm sorry, I would not do it anymore. Promised! Can you make me come down please Hajime You hurt me.

Oliver executed the high school student's request. He rubbed his two hands fiercely to show his annoyance. Hajime felt bad. The vampire's words had somewhat cooled him. Nevertheless, he did not lose the north. Oliver had just revealed some interesting information. The vampires regenerated themselves with a stone. Quite strange thing said like that. The high school student says that during his stay he would ask to go to a library to read books on this subject.  
Before leaving the police station, Inspector Reid rushed to Oliver to speak to him, and the latter greeted him politely. The two vampires began a conversation about something that Hajime thought was interesting.

Oliver  
Ouep, Inspector. How is business running?  
"Life here is no longer there without you. With your departure, we had to say goodbye to all murder cases. We are only concerned with theft and mischief more than insignificant.  
_ It's life.  
"You do not want to come back to work here?" Your salary will be more important than your bartender's income.  
"It is not the envy I lack. Unfortunately I can not, you know I was fired.  
"I can talk to my superiors if you want.  
_ At the risk of losing your position? Frédérick is not worth it. On those, goodbye.  
_ Yes goodbye.

Oliver took Hajime outside the police station. The vampire did not see the smile that continued to widen over George's face. The high school student was wondering how the bartender could be friend with such an unhealthy person but what he was occupying his mind at the moment was knowing why Oliver had been dismissed. Professional Foul? Violence ? The image of a forensic pathologist, at least that of the high school student, did not stick at all with the barman, far from it. The teenager thought that the people working in this profession were clean as the new ones, which was not the case with the dark vampire who was far from being a model of hygiene. His nails were filthy, his clothes covered with mud and he felt strong. One could easily say that it was a mixture of tobacco, alcohol and perfume. The whole thing was pretty unpleasant.

The three men left not to the barman's house but to the hospital. Along the way, the boy talked about his meeting with officer Matt Brain. George rolled his eyes as if it were absurd. Oliver was kinder. Hajime learned that the policeman had begun working in Division T shortly before he was dismissed. The psychic vampire was hard-working and had never faltered despite the many remarks he had received. Because of his element, he did not progress and this braked his career tremendously.

Arriving at the hospital, they set out for a service called Fahrenheit. This name was not unknown to Hajime. It was a measure of temperature. It was often associated with absolute zero - "Why do we have to wear all this?" Hajime asked. "Do not you go to the morgue anyway?"  
_ But no ! If I take you there, you risk fainting. We'll just see Mizore. I want to ask him a question. Before going to his room, one must necessarily go through a corridor where the temperature must be around - 40, our bodies can not withstand such a low climate.

Oliver walked over to a laser and passed a map.

"I thank the police for not having the idea of taking my card as a forensic pathologist. Thanks to them, I can still walk in places forbidden to the public and cause a brothel without name ironisa Oliver

The group advanced into a long glass corridor whose walls were covered with ice. There was even snow falling from the ceiling. In some places there were flower beds that contained frozen roses. The latter were either white or red.

Oliver knocked at a door and entered without waiting for an answer. Inside the room was a young woman sitting in her bed. A barely audible music reached the ears of the three men. It was The Life in Pink by Eddie Piaf.

The vampire turned her back on the group. Hajime opened her eyes wide before what was offered to him when she turned to face them. Everything about her was white: her skin, her hair, her lashes, her lips ... The only part of her body that was detached from all this purity was her deep blue eyes. His paleness amplified his features which were similar to those of a porcelain doll. She did not look like the woman in court.

_ Hajime, I present Mizore, original of Death.

The young woman got up and dressed in a long red waistcoat with a hood. He was lying on the ground. The high school student immediately associated this image with the little red chaperon.

Mizore slowly approached the group. Hajime holds her breath.

"You were in court, it seems to me?" She asked, leaning her head on the right side.  
_ Yes (clapped Olivier in his hands), do you remember me? Oliver Scar questioned the bartender

She reflected for long minutes, still with her head bent before finally responding.

_ You were the forensic pathologist in Division T.  
_ Yesiiiii  
"You've been horribly dirty since that time, excuse me for saying it," she apologized with a small voice  
_ … it hurts …  
"We have come to ask you some questions, my dear mademoiselle chained George

Mizore raised her head and rubbed her left arm. She was the exact opposite of the person she was in court. She was no longer a shy girl.459.67 ° F. They had to put on a complete equipment before entering this part of hospital: winter jacket, hat, glove, bezel, scarf and respiratory mask.  
"I'm not sure I can answer all the questions you're going to ask me. She apologized  
"We will not force you to give us answers. Do you want to start Oliver?  
"Yes, I did some research in my archives. Oliver resumed, after a few tears. The name Ravaillac had tilted me to court. Looking closer in my files, I saw that this family had been suspected of the death of Helen, one of your ancestors.  
_ Yes ... no charge was laid against her for lack of evidence.  
"Yet I am sure that if you compare your wounds with those of your grandmother, you would find similarities.  
They are different, unfortunately. Helene was attacked in her home before being prosecuted in practically the whole city and eventually dying in a building yard, emptied of blood.  
_ While you, the crime must be immediate. Support George  
"Yes, I was very lucky that the Ripper came."  
"Do you know why he came to protect you?" By this I mean that the mere fact of coming to save a life is unnatural for him even more if it is yours. In addition, there is no answer to the "Why" question if this is true. Everyone can look for it, nobody can answer it. Acheva George  
_ Yes ! Exclaimed Hajime to the poet's astonishment. I surprised his lawyer to beg him to reveal some elements that could change the trial but he refused on the pretext that it was a shame for a vampire like him.  
_ Well Hajime, you see that you are not a good for nothing congratulated Oliver.

George had stopped smiling at the information the high school student had just given. His best friend had just diverted the attention he gave him to concentrate on this vulgar human!

"You know, just saving a life must be more than humiliating for him. Continued the bartender  
"Can I ask you for a favor?" Mizore asked in a small voice  
"Yes, of course," Hajime replied with a smile without even hearing the request  
_ Can you get me out of the hospital please?  
"I'm afraid I do not understand you on that point, dear lady," George said perplexedly.  
"I have to get out of here. Since my fugue, they have set up a door that opens only with a card. I can not create one with my magic. The maintenance agents have set up windows with sensors that increase the temperature of the room if I get too close.  
"It's possible this kind of thing asked Hajime with his eyes wide open  
"I was asking myself the same question," replied Olivier. "Even if we managed to get you out of the service, what are you going to do next?  
_ That is my problem  
_ I refuse ! No way of making me change my mind, Oliver finished firmly.

The vampire of darkness began to leave the room accompanied by the poet. Hajime stood there. He wanted to help him because he found his situation unfair. Even if she was a pseudo-deity and death, she did not have to be confined to this room so poor in furniture. She seemed so unhappy here, that could be seen in her eyes. He was so sad. Maybe she was playing the comedy and she had invented the whole story to make it all escape but Hajime thought that he still had to leave her side Mother Teresa take over, even if to make enrage Oliver.  
_ Come on come Hajime, we come home! I need to tell you some more stuff about our species called the bartender  
"I want to help him first." Hajime said forcefully.  
_ I beg your pardon ?  
I want to get her out of here  
"I do not think you've grasped the situation," Oliver chuckled. If we get her out of the service, we'll have to dodge the horde of doctors, nurses and soldiers who will fall on us and if by chance we can escape from all this world, we will be caught by the police. The government and the council will vote for our death because we disobeyed their orders because they surely decided that. I may be a person who helps his neighbor but there I am a subscriber absent.  
_ ...  
"You do not say anything strange. Sneered Oliver  
"I implore you, Mizore."  
_ Even if I helped you, will you pay your debt? Shall I remind you that your ancestor Alyss never paid his to my grandfather! Out of the question to be rolled into flour a second time. Out of the question !  
I must absolutely join someone!  
_ Who is it ?

Just as Mizore was about to answer, the windows of the room broke. Several men entered armed. Hajime opened his eyes wide before all these people. He was at least ten. He recognized Ravaillac without much difficulty. His companions all resembled him physically. The other, surely the chief, came forward. His face was marked by years and wounds. He spoke.

"Since my little boy was not gonna do the job, I'll do it." Today, Mizore, I will end your existence which is a blasphemy for life itself.

He put his gun at stake. His associates did the same. A thick smoke began to  
feet. She quickly spread into the room.

Oliver, what are we going to do? Panicked Hajime.

Tears made their appearance. It was not only Mizore who was going to die here and now. There was also Oliver and George, regeneration or not. Finally, he. The weakest of all.

When the smoke completely obstructed the sight of the group, the shots started in a hundred.


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime was thrown out of the room by someone. He was soon joined by George. The latter forced him to rise.

"We must go," said the latter. Oliver and Mizore are better able to fight here than we are.  
"But they certainly have other men posted outside."  
"You're probably right. (They walked down the hallway to the door.) They should not have cold eyes to attack a hospital that needs to be highly secured because of the original.

The door was wide open, and an unconscious nurse prevented her from closing. George approached her to examine her.

_ Hold your breath, I smell a smell of Eschoscholtzia. It is a plant that causes the sleep of anyone who breathes it. It is used by those who have problems sleeping. I'm immune but you do not. Let's hurry up and find a mask before you can do anything.

Hajime nodded and followed George into the next door. All the people, whom they passed, were plunged into a deep sleep. The two men hurried to find a mask as quickly as the high school student began to waver.

As they unfolded in a room where the medical equipment was stored, Hajime thought to hear metallic noises. Someone was approaching! He tried in vain to inform the vampire of the plants but this one was too concentrated on their objective: to find a mask!

The teenager felt his body tip. He could not maintain his breathing. George saw it well. He bit his lower lip with rage. He had to hurry.

I have more choice!

As the teenager began to fall into the arms of Morpheus, an enormous puff of oxygen invaded his lungs. He felt like living like never before. All around him thousands of plants had hatched. They completely invaded the room, even going out of the drawers of the cupboards.

_ I have grown plants that promote the production of oxygen. They must have seen it. Hajime, you'll have to fight if you want a chance to live. I would try to protect you, but it's only because Olivier asked me.

It was said George only saw him as a less than nothing.

"You know how to fight?" Wielding a weapon? Asked George  
_ Nothing of all that blew Hajime  
_ What do you learn, humans?  
_ Sport or artistic activities. I took theater among all the choices.  
_ It's not true ! Got angry George

Shots sounded, they were getting stronger and stronger. The enemy was approaching.  
"I am clearly at a disadvantage. George complained.  
_ Why ?  
They were 10 in the room, there must be other colleagues scattered around the hospital in the event that Mizore managed to escape. Then, we do not know the elements they master. All we know is that there is at least one that has darkness.  
_ This reduces the effectiveness of your plants by hiding the luminosity.  
"You're not that stupid for a human." Now shut up and stay hidden. You must not leave this room. There is only here where you can breathe fully and avoid falling asleep until we find a mask.

Hajime waved to say he understood, seeing that George got up and left their pseudo hiding place. The high school student glanced around the room to see what could defend him. Alas, there was not much. All the rooms contained were cabinets, most of which had lost their drawers as a result of George's passage. There was an office with a large window at the top. The young man glanced furtively to see what was happening on the other side. The vampire of plants had before him five opponents all armed. Nobody was moving. The high school student went under the desk and prayed heartily for George to leave. He also had a little thought for Oliver and Mizore who had stayed in the room.

He comes back to him because of a howl. The window in the room where he was standing broke and a man landed in front of him. It was partially covered with glass chips. Hajime panicked as he saw the vampire rise. The schoolboy stood up and rushed to the door. He stumbled on the ground after being plated by his opponent.

Oh, you seem like a psychic type to the enemy. Otherwise you would not run like a coward!

He tightened Hajime's leg forcefully without breaking it. The teen yelled in pain. He tried to disengage himself but impossible. The difference in strength was far too great! He did not give up. He took whatever was on hand and threw it at the head. Everything stopped, he heard a howl to tear the wall of sound.

George was on the ground. He had been touched by his opposite element. The fire consumed little by little his right arm and part of his face. That he had been silly, he had rushed after hearing the call for help from Hajime. It was partly his fault if the human being was in this situation. He had sent an enemy into the room in the hope that the high school student would help him a little ... gross error!

"Seeing you burned is so pleasant sneered the vampire who had wounded him.  
_ Manure goes!

Not supporting the insult, the attacker increased the range of his attack. The flames stormed his leg and part of his lower abdomen. George yelled again. For a vampire of his type, it was unbearable.  
_ Stop yelling. Are you a vampire or not? Aye the fangs and accept this pain.

Meanwhile, Hajime succeeds in knocking out the assailant with a slap. He checked the vampire's breathing and beating to see if the vampire was still alive. Fortunately that was the case. The teenager put his hand on his heart, he was relieved.

_ Never underestimate his opponent Hajime says for himself.

The high schoolman tried to stand up. His leg was horribly painful. He wiped away the blood that flowed from his mouth. He poked himself as he tried to struggle. He looked through the broken window to see how George faced his opponents. Seeing him burning, he took his courage with both hands, tore his two sleeves of shirts, knotted them together before using them to block his breathing and thus to avoid inspiring the spores present outside the room. As he went out, he took a fire extinguisher and rushed to George.

"But what an idiot," Hajime said, ordered the poet to see him arrive.  
_ Out of the question. It is unthinkable for me not to act in this situation, too bad if I am terrified.  
"It will lead to your loss, you moron!"  
_ Have you finished your discussion? Interrupted the vampire of the fire You, the brat, you have good convictions pity that you are in the wrong camp. Now you're gonna die and do not worry, your buddy will join you in a few minutes.  
_ I do not think so, no ! A voice came from a voice from the back of the corridor  
_ Oh yeah, you

He could not finish his sentence. Someone particularly muscular had thrown himself at him and sent him a punch strong enough to make him steal. This man was none other than Inspector Reid. Hajime was astonished to see him so strong. At least when we saw the policeman at first, we suspected that he was a good stature but not at this point. He had pulled off his coat and pulled up his sleeves. His two arms were black coals. Nevertheless, red marks could be distinguished, these being similar to veins.

_ Why you are here surprised one of the 3 remaining men and why are not you asleep?  
I had called the hospital to find out when I could pass to take Mizore's testimony and thus close the Jack case. Having no answer, I decided to come with a few men to see what was going on. I still have to salute your friend who knew how to have enough skills to "destroy" the spores in the air unfortunately for you we also eradicated them.

In front of the police officer's announcement, two of the vampires rushed to the inspector, while Hajime used the extinguisher on George. The latter glared at him when the flames were completely extinguished. The high school student paid little attention to the poet and instead concentrated on the fight that was taking place in front of him. He saw for the first time a clash between several vampires with use of magic.  
The enemy had adopted a triangular formation: two at the front and one at the rear. The inspector put his two fists in front of his face like a boxer. He then leaned on his left foot. The ground cracked under pressure. Among his two assailants, one of them made black wings appear in the back. The latter did not appear to be solid because of its component which appeared to be smoke. His companion, as for him, was adorned with blades which covered a large part of his forearms. Hajime could not recognize the material of the newly emerged weapons. The inspector hardly changed his expression when he saw this; on the contrary, he retained his serious air. The two vampires of darkness saw their nails stretch out to become claws and they both pushed a sort of bestial cry resembling strongly the roar of a more serious lion. The policeman left his position to point not to his two assailants but to the one who had remained behind. The latter did not try anything for a few seconds because of the surprise. He regretted it bitterly. Reid grabbed his face to lift it off the ground and send it straight against his teammates. The latter took it in full face before falling to the ground.

_ These guys have no chance against the inspector. They must be of rank C see B but no more mocked George  
_ Sorry ?  
_ We, the vampires are ranked according to different rungs that go from E to A. E being the worst, you must suspect it. Our rank is attributed to us according to intelligence, strength, the element to which we belong and our transformations.  
_ Transformation?  
"There are two of them: the first is called" combat clothing ". This is our first metamorphosis, it greatly improves our skills and can give some additional abilities. Finally comes the second and last: the armor. Very few people can boast of having one. Only individuals belonging to class S and over have one. Oliver has rank S while the inspector, S 1 star.  
_ 1 star.  
The S comes after A. Then there are 1.2 and 3 stars. The last level is for the originals and deities.  
"And you, what level are you?"  
Unfortunately.

Hajime looked away to concentrate on the fight again. He saw the 3 enemy vampires trying in vain to touch the inspector but nothing did. Reid dodged all their attacks. He did not even retort. He was just defending himself. Smoke never ceased to emanate from the vampire with wings, his purpose was to blind the officer. He finally decided to attack, and he sent him a straight line right into the stomach. The enemy felt him pass. He spat blood and saw his fate, if one could designate it like that, disappear. Reid then chained him to the ground. The other two did not give up. They continued to scream and tried to grab the inspector, but the inspector sent them around. He then took each of their heads and knocked them down one against the other. He then went out of the handcuffs of his pocket to put them to the three unconscious vampires.  
Reid then headed for the end of the corridor to hear from Hajime and George. The latter had fainted because of his wounds. He was taken to a room as a matter of urgency. Meanwhile, the high school student went to the hospital hall. On the way, he had met many officers who told him that everything was now calm and that he could move as he pleased.

Upon reaching his destination, he saw Oliver sitting in a bench talking to Officer Brain, but instead of going to them, he preferred to head for Mizore who was out of the way. The latter seemed particularly inspired by the soil. As he drew closer, he saw that she was drawing with her magic. All contours were formed by a thin layer of ice. Hajime stepped a little closer to see his work in more detail until he felt something crackle under his feet. Mizore immediately raised his head. A circle of peaks began to form around her. The vampire was on the defensive!

"I'm sorry, I had not seen. Excused Hajime with a slight panic  
_ … It's nothing. Confided the original before resuming what it was doing  
"Are not you hurt?"  
_ Oh no, I was able to counter many of their attack with my magic. It's pretty good in terms of defense. And you ?  
_ I am of the psychic type, ... I do not master my element. There was George with me  
_ ...  
"But I still managed to knock out one of them.  
Mizore looked up to look directly at Hajime. She gave him a warm smile.  
_ It is very good. You can be proud of yourself. The vast majority of people belonging to your element would have given up.

Hajime felt honored by this compliment. He had shown himself courageous in the face of the gigantic obstacle that had stood in front of him. He had confronted her without retreating! Then, it was not every day that the praises of a demi-gods were received, even if it was that of death.  
Mizore looked away from the high school student to concentrate on what was happening in the center of the room. The boy turned to see what was going on. Two policemen were dragging Damien Ravaillac behind them. He kept gesticulating to try to escape.

"Let me go!" He cried. Grandpa comes to help me! Please !  
"Your great-grandfather fled like a coward," Inspector Reid said. I have some great news to announce.  
"Will you release me?"  
_ Better! You go directly to jail without going through the court box. There, you will be in the company of this dear Ripper.  
On hearing this name, Ravaillac becomes completely hysterical. He uttered such a howl that he could have awakened the dead. He continually begged the officers to simply put him in a small cell, but no one would take his vow. Before leaving the hospital, he glanced at Mizore.

"It's all your fault. If only you had punctured like the others.  
_ And patati and patata, we know the chorus mocked Oliver

Hajime went to the barman to get news of himself, but the latter was quicker.

"I see you're still alive, that's fine." Matt told me that only George had been wounded. He's going to be treated here. He was forbidden to use his stone before he was given precise instructions from doctors. He'll be able to let you go for a while. Cool not?  
_ ...  
_ Raaah you can say it inflated you, I will not make a jaundice.  
_ It's still one of your close friends  
_ Yeah yeah but it can be painful sometimes. When he has something in the head impossible to detach from it. Says Oliver staring at Hajime  
_ This "thing" is me paniqua the high school student  
Ouep. He already had sights on your grandfather at the time.

Hajime did not answer. So George knew the secret of his grandfather, that's why he had grilled him so quickly. But now, as he was condemned to stay here, he was going to be able to blow a little. Finally it was quickly said, given the amount of things that had happened since his arrival, the teenager said to himself that he would arrive a new thing in a short time .... And that was the case.

_ Oliver, I would like to share my impressions of the recent events. Call Inspector  
_ I'm going to sit down says Hajime  
"But no," Oliver ordered.  
_ I am not a police officer  
"Certainly, but I want to have you at your disposal to watch you!"

The two men left for the inspector and then formed a circle in the center of the hall. The policeman checked that no one around them heard and began to expose his ideas.  
The original was right: Ravaillac attacked him well. As Jack intervened to save her, he had to come back to finish the job.  
Accompanied by the whole family, Oliver chained and grimaced. I even believe that there was Clement. He has aged since the Helen affair. Luckily I had seen pictures before coming otherwise I would not have recognized.  
"Did he tell you anything when he landed in the room?"  
_ The little boy had not done his job then grandpa came but he immediately left on seeing that the situation was not to his advantage. He had not foreseen that she would have people with her  
That was one of the questions I was asking myself, how did you get into the service?  
_ If we are interested in more urgent, Reid.  
My superiors will want to know.  
Tell them from me that it is because of their incompetence. They will look for a while but they will find it!  
_ You always have your card responded quickly to the inspector  
_ ...  
_ Have a good time !  
_ You can count on me smiles Oliver  
"If I summoned you here, it was to inform you of my impressions. I'm afraid that Mizore's life is just in danger.  
_ Someone helped you for this deduction ironisa the bartender  
_ I suspect the government to put its grain of salt in it

The expression of all one suddenly changes even that of Hajime. The latter was lost. Why would the grandees of this island want the death of Mizore? Was it because it represented a danger to his fellow citizens or was it for personal pleasure?

"Reid, you realize what it means," Oliver said, still shaken.  
"Yeah, like that, it seems unbelievable, but when we put together the pieces of the puzzle, everything seems clear.  
"I am no longer with you."  
_ The eviction of the former emperor, the anti-original speeches, the stalking, etc. Every time, the government is responsible.  
"You're going a little too fast." I want the current government to be anti-original, but its members must be familiar with the laws. Forbidden to hurt ice vampires. They are only 5, Reid! No one would dare to hurt them, the wound was still too open.  
_ ...  
"But that does not prevent you from condemning Clement Ravaillac! Take the case back and close it!  
"That's what I meant to do on my way home, Clément and Damien Ravaillac will be imprisoned to death, while all the others we have captured will be tried.  
_ The first two in priority!  
_ Of course ! Now, you're going to accomplish a little mission for me, it will teach you to disobey the rules Mr. Scar smiles the inspector  
_ Frédérick, finally it is only a pleasant card Oliver  
_ Yes but it opens you even a lot of door!  
_ Not false  
"You're going to watch Mizore." She will surely leave the hospital to hide. As soon as you find the place, call me home. My wife will answer. I do not want anyone else to know, that's understood.  
_ Yes sir !  
_ You can already started. She just left. See you later

Turning around, Hajime and Oliver no longer saw the girl in the spot where she was sitting a few moments earlier. They then rushed out in pursuit. They caught her very quickly because of her injuries. Yet when she rushed into a small alley, they had to accelerate the pace. They also had difficulty in seeing him. The original bifurcated to the right and left without stopping.

"Why did she do this?" Hajime asked  
_ Not to be followed. It is better not to lose it. She had to use her stone to heal her legs, during our fight, I saw that she had a little trouble to move. Now that she's in top form, the stalking is going to be tough. It seems, it can be very fast but really very fast.

This was the case, the two men sprinted so as not to lose sight of it. After running for several minutes, Hajime realized one thing. He knew the surroundings! He had already passed by there as late as the day before.

"She's probably going to my lane," Oliver said.  
"But she is dangerous panicked Hajime. We are not going to follow it in there  
"We'll hide in a corner and wait." At worst, I would use my powers.

Hajime nodded approval. The two men stood behind a wall and glanced into the alley. To their astonishment, Mizore felt no effect. They said the latter was no longer there. Yet when they tried to move in, they began to feel crushed. They hurried to return as best they could to their hiding place.

_ Bizarre that she does not feel the effects. Marmonna Oliver. Especially where she is, she should normally be on the ground crawling.Hajime said nothing, he continued to observe Mizore. She entered a house and came back ten minutes later with a backpack. When she started again, a woman left the building and waved her arms. One of his hands held a sort of large red cape.

_ Mizore! You do not forget your Red Riding Hood! Your red chaperon !!!!!  
_ I'm sorry. She excused herself by retracing her steps and taking the garment  
_ Take care. If he comes out, I'll call you!  
_ Thank you !!

The ice vampire resumed his sprint. Seeing that she was coming to them, Oliver grabbed Hajime before plunging into the shadow of a house. Thanks to that, Mizore did not see them. When it was far enough away, the small group was able to leave before resuming their pursuit.

The two men crossed many alleys again before finally landing in a large park. The land was dry, the trees dying, and most of the benches were in pieces. Hajime said that it went perfectly with the atmosphere that emanated the city, see a little too much even.  
Oliver and the high school student continued to follow their target to a large manor abandoned at the end of the park.

_ The caller is called Hajime on seeing Mizore disappear inside the building  
"No, we're going to get in." There must surely be something inside.  
"But if she sees us or hears us, we shall be dead!" Let's get out of here!  
_ Stay if you want, I go in!

That's what he did! He pushed Hajime and ran straight to the house. The high school student was forced to follow the movement. Out of the question to remain alone again.

On entering the manor they landed in a small hall leading to a staircase and two rooms. The one on the left seemed to be a kitchen while the other looked over a library to judge by the shelves that could be seen from the door frame. Despite the rather old aspect of the partly because of the cobwebs and the squeaks that could be heard, there was nevertheless a warm side that managed to get clear.  
"Well, who is that?" A voice rose from the top of the staircase.

Hajime and Oliver looked up to see who the voice was. He had in front of them a blond man of about twenty with short hair. He had a few locks that fell on his ears. An immense scratch left his face up to his neck. He was wearing black trousers with a white shirt. You could see tiny blood spots on the sleeves. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, looking at his height, which was to approach the 2 meters

_ Hajime! Get out of here right away! Paniqua Oliver  
_ Why !  
_ It's an order ! Do not argue!

Hajime obeyed at once. Unfortunately the door had just been frozen. It was impossible for him to open it.

"To leave so early would be a pity. It had been so long that we had not seen each other ... Scarecrow sniggered at the man.  
"I send you the compliment, the Cannibal!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hajime, still hands on the door wrist, watched the two vampires face each other. Although the criminal was at the top of the stairs by chance, one could feel his superiority over the barman. He literally overlooked the two acolytes. He was such a predator ready to leap to devour his prey.

"You're lucky gentlemen, I've already eaten." Announced with amusement the Cannibal  
_ What kindness of you we announce it ironisa Oliver

The bartender clenched his fists. He felt terribly stupid. He had fallen into the trap, head first as a beginner.

That does not mean that I'm going to let you go. I have no desire to go to jail especially not with recent events. Really bad that Jack is no longer boyfriend with me, I could have accompanied him behind bars. But let's put that aside, why do you follow Mizore? He said with a serious air  
_ Order of Reid. Answered calmly Oliver  
What exactly did he want?  
"Know where she was going to just go."  
_ Pestering that, ... our plans will have to be changed Mizo.

The criminal left the vampire of darkness to concentrate on the girl who made her appearance at his side. She was not angry quite the contrary, she seemed ... panicked.

The Cannibal descended the stairs with extreme slowness, rubbing his hands. His smile was great and his sharp canines appear. Her two potential prey receded as the danger approached her but they were far too close to the frozen door. When they touched her, they could not help but look at each other and despite her high rank, Oliver could not help but think he was screwed.

"That's what we're going to do, you're going to become my prisoners, and it's me who would inform the inspector of your situation."

Olivier and Hajime did not have time to reply. They felt their lungs heavier. A wave of cold invaded them shortly. The young boy glanced at his hands and what he saw terrified him more and more. He saw his veins very distinctly. They shone with a blue light. Something had stormed his bloodstream. His brain made him, warning him of a danger more than harmful and then lacking oxygen, the two prey fell to the ground, fainted.

The high school student did not wake up until several hours later. The sensations he had lived, he could not explain, but he felt that they were still present. He instinctively moved his limbs to fight against a non-existent cold. To reassure himself, he looked around him. He was having trouble locating himself in the room. The walls and the floor kept pitching and deforming. Still, he knew he was tied to a chair. His movements were too small compared to normal. The bonds, which hindered him, forced him to remain perfectly straight against the back of the seat. He could neither bend his arms nor move his legs.  
Over time, the effects of the gas began to dissipate. Hajime examined the room in which he was. It extended in length. In front of him, he found the libraries he had seen from the vestibule. They were all crowded. In front of these were enthralled piles of books that stood up thanks to miracles. On his left, there was a piece of furniture hidden beneath a pile of business.

We could see leather, fur coats, some were for other men for women, ... Hajime believed to see a plastic hand usually serving to accommodate jewelry but here its primary function was to keep in balance a top hat Form used by time. Next to the piece of furniture, the high school student recognized the red hood of Mizore, at least, he thought it was his own. When the woman had lifted him into the alley of hell, he was too far to really see it in more detail. He decided to do it now, it would allow him, at least according to him, to work his senses.

Unlike the usual chaperon, it had white fur all around the hood and embroidery of a remarkable quality dotted the cape. The motifs represented, for the most part, were roses accompanied by their brambles. No button to close the cape, instead we had brambles.

On the right side of the room, a simple fireplace surrounded by a hundred photos. The latter were either black and white or in color, all taken in different places. Two people came back quite often, it was Mizore and the Cannibal. Hajime asked several questions about their relationship: Bodyguard? Friend? Lover ?

Paying more attention to some shots, he recognized Jack. Unlike the other two, he always looked away from the lens. His head, always turned, either to the left or to the right.

_ You are afraid is not it asked a female voice

The teenager recognized her at once: it was Mizore's. Looking away from the wall, he saw her. Her brown hair had turned white. His clear skin had assumed a paler tint than that of the dead. The long hospital gown had been truncated against a black woman coming to her knees. The sleeves were puffy. His legs were highlighted by his dark opaque tights.

"I'm not afraid," Hajime replied after several minutes of silence.

At least, he thought so.

The two individuals fixed, waiting for the slightest movement of the other. The high school student had the feeling of shrinking in his chair while the vampire did not change size in his mind. Although she was higher than he in this situation, he did not feel any superiority in his eyes. It was too soft limit

_ It's wrong. She said, clenching her fists. Everyone is terrified in my presence, very few are not. As soon as you saw me, you began to judge me. Even if you approached a serene face this morning on seeing me, I knew that deep inside you you were panicked.

Thanks to the powers I have inherited from Pandora, I can know everything about you, whether it is birthdate or death. I can even visualize your last moments if I wish. Your life began to shorten when you came to see me. Did you know that among all your genes, the in between them has an impact on your existence? If you stress, this will shorten your life.

Hajime frowned. He had absolutely no stress in going to talk to him this morning. He had just let his curiosity take over. Did she think she was inspired by fear? He thought he was going to try an approach to see if he was right.  
Who would not be terrified by Death? If you are angry with someone, you must surely kill him.  
"No, I never killed anyone in my life. I'm almost never edgy, I'm always calm and laid. If ever, it's the opposite, I relax with exercises or music. Moreover, if I take away the life of a person anywhere in the world, I would be immediately taken to the scaffold. My existence is already in sufficient danger so that I go to risk it with idiocies of this kind.

The question he had asked was perhaps silly but he had to feel the ground. The world in which he had landed was still far too unknown for him to act without thinking. He thought he was going to try something again.

"Did not you try to change all that?" I mean if you show that you have good intentions, the vampires may change your mind about him.

Seeing the look she gave him, he told himself that he should not have gone so far, even though the intentions he had were commendable. She put her hands on his legs and began to tighten them more and more strongly. Mizore's gaze plunged into his. Can not get away from it. It was like sucking.

"Did you live in a cave to dare to say such nonsense?" Do you know nothing about all the tales that died because they wanted to rebel against the label they had been putting on for millennia? Do you know nothing of those original people who died under the orders of the government, because they were saying that they were too dangerous for our society?

She brought his face closer and closer. The attraction was even more intense. He could even see the veins in her eyes. The blue azure color of its irises had turned red to bloody.

Hajime thought his end was near. She was going to kill him, not by freezing him just as  
Cause of hemorrhage. If she continued like this, the pressure she was exerting on her legs would blow them up.

"He knows absolutely nothing about the history of the vampires," said the Cannibal when he entered the room. Oliver told me that our world was unknown to him until yesterday.

Let someone bless this man even if it is a monster says the high school student. He had just saved his life. When he entered the room, the vampire had abandoned him

_ How did he hasten to question Hajime

The Cannibal raised an eyebrow at the boy's request. He thought he had a good person in front of him. He might be able to use it later as a bargaining chip.  
"Rather good in spite of the many wounds I have inflicted on him. We were able to deal with old things. He understood that we were not playing with impunity without suffering the consequences. But do not worry, I would not eat it. I have been leaving this diet for many years now.  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
"You keep locked up here for quite a while. As I am kind, I will detach you so that you are free of your movements in the manor. Know that you can not escape. All the issues are condemned and no one ever comes here.

Hajime looked at him with surprise and perplexity. What did he intend to do with him? It was nothing for them so what's the point of making this decision? It did not make any sense.

Mizore stepped forward to take his chains away from him, and the Cannibal, as for him, went to the library to take a book as if nothing had happened. He was soon joined by the original. Hajime, seeing himself free, rushed outside the room beneath the macabre laughter of the criminal.

_ This dear scarecrow is in the kitchen if you are interested in hearing the high school student.

Neither one nor two, he stepped into it. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Olivier sitting on a chair. He had also been chained, it was seen with the red marks present around his handles. As he approached the vampire, Hajime also saw numerous cuts on his cheeks and hands.  
_ Oliver whispered worried the teenager  
The barman looked up to see where the sound came from. When he saw Hajime, he gave her a comforting smile.  
_ You're okay ? Take the high school student  
_ Yes do not worry. I activate my stone and hop, more scratch on my pretty skin.  
That is what he did, all the places where he was wounded disappeared in a few moments. Hajime thought she perceived a tiny red light emanating from his chest.  
_ Dumbass ! I made a blood of ink for you!  
_ Hajime, Hajime, Hajime blew Oliver I'm rather strong you know. Even if this guy is of a higher rank than mine, I still manage to defend myself a little. It's for you that you have to worry and get inked. You are as frail as an infant, or even more.  
_ ...  
_ You do not master your magic, you do not even know how to use your stone and you know nothing about the history and vocabulary of our species.  
"That is unfortunately true. My ignorance and weakness make people react very much. They are astonished, angry, ...  
Oliver was right at last if he, Hajime, was truly a vampire. The lie began to gnaw him a bit. He even lowered his eyes, realizing the weight he was gradually landing on him as he went to live with this island and its inhabitants.  
"Who is angry with you?"  
Oliver looked at him with compassion. He puts his hands on the shoulders of the human.  
_ George was during the attack on the hospital and Mizore while she was talking to me. She told me a whole series of events. Confia Hajime  
For George, it was in the heat of the action. He was in a weak position.  
"I'm not sure he'll apologize."  
The high school student laughed at this thought. It was so surreal if it happened one day.  
_ Oh no, you can always run to get even after being dead Oliver laughed. As far as Mizore is concerned, I would say we have to give him time. What did she tell you about?  
She simply mentioned the situation of the originals and tales. It really is not rosy.  
"You know what a tale is?"  
Normally, the boy would have asked if he was laughing at him, but here, it was different.  
"Yes, it is a story told to the children and contains a moral. I do not see the relationship with the vampires.  
Know that at the beginning of our civilization, a vampire made the tour of the island, his name, Lucien Mélodius. He has traveled every region of our world and has compiled dozens of books, all the stories they have heard. He published two editions: the first one recounted them as they had been told, while in the second they were modified so that the children could appreciate them and pass on a moral. It is a bit similar in humans  
Hajime nodded quickly. He loved this kind of story so much that he bought it as soon as an edition came out.  
_. The problem ! It was because the government in reading the first jets found it unimaginable to accomplish such acts, at the same time we were at the beginning of our civilization. They behaved more like animals than they do today. And so to prevent the crimes from continuing, we tracked down all the people present in the volumes because they were more than guilty. Once, all these beautiful people caught, they stuck the tag "tale" and forced them to replay their story continuously as a punishment. Every new generation, we make history. You can not escape it, it's like a curse, it will necessarily catch up with you one day or another. Imagine for those for whom it goes wrong or who want to get rid of this too heavy image.  
"Like the bad guys?"  
_ Yeah, they in particular. It's not because a guy has done a crime that FORCALLLY his whole family will do it.  
You could feel some annoyance in the voice of the vampire.  
"But you're not one of them?" Questioned the teenager I mean you're not on the wrong side at last I believe.  
Oliver took a deep breath as if what he revealed was going to be hard to digest.  
_ I am the scarecrow of Oz, George is the fearful lion and my wife is the wicked witch of the West.  
Hajime was not expecting it at last! Even a little bit since the Cannibal had named it like that but he did not see why it looked so bad. Then an element comes to mind.  
"Mizore would not be the little red hood by any chance?" I saw the cape in the living room just now.  
Oliver nodded, smiling. He added nothing as if he were waiting for Hajime to ask him a question. The high school student recalled the different tales. One detail, according to him, was wrong with the way the barman spoke. Had he suffered any trauma because of that?  
_ Wait, if I take the human versions of the tales, it is only your wife who suffers. Repeated Hajime leaving more and more his curiosity to take the top  
"But we're vampires. In our version, I track down Dorothea to frighten her so that she falls into one of my traps to take her brain while George pretends to be terrified to catch him and take his blood. It's a bit cannibal, I admit. But it's not as bad as that of the little Red Riding Hood, the big bad wolf did not eat the grandmother or the little girl.  
"What happened then?"  
_ Niveen, the first little red chaperone and daughter of Pandora, was so hungry when the events took place. When she entered a house, she found no one there. She tried to find food but the wolf made her appearance at that time. According to Melodius, when the woodcutter came in, he saw that he was devouring the animal. He was terrified. In front of him stood Niveen, his hands and face covered with blood and bestially eating the heart of his victim. Later, it was learned that the wolf was a vampire.  
Hajime had a heart. He put his hand on it and made a grimace of disgust. So at the beginning of the vampires, the individuals were even worse than now. Good to know.  
Remembering his friend's words about the constraints of the tales, he questioned Oliver about the ice vampire's story.  
_ Mizore reproduced that?  
"The government ordered us to replay our stories, but it never verified whether we lived them as our ancestors. To be just afraid of Dorothea is enough for me, you know nevertheless that does not prevent the mysteries: What became the Evil Queen? Why did the Big Bad Wolf and the Robot disappear? Etc, etc. and so on. There are tens of thousands of riddles like that and people theorize on to find answers to questions that remain in suspense for years and years.  
Hearing the name of the last character, Hajime remembers one of his grandfather's books. He was one of the first he had opened by going to his house to retrieve business.  
_ The robot ? In one of my grandfather's books, the robot had been scribbled as if ... as if it did not exist or more.  
"What do you think of that?"  
_ I dunno. I can not even say how to recognize a tale.  
In reply, the adolescent thought that Oliver was observing the least of his reactions. Did he know anything about this character and his disappearance?  
_ ... We know it between us, there is like a kind of ... link that connects us all. A bit like the threads of a spider's web. After I can give you advice, try to pay attention to surnames, they all have more or less a relationship with the story. Some also have distinctive signs. For example, Hansel and Gretel wear clothing in the candy style. But good sight how one is treated, one avoids to be too seeing! But some brave the forbidden Passes, our current situation is much worse. We can not run away.  
Mizore said she could know where every living being was. His accomplice, if you can call him that, told me that the issues were blocked.  
It is impossible for us to attack the original, it is too strong and the Cannibal must surely protect it. Besides, I'm not crazy enough to attack this guy. So we will have to stay wise as pictures and wait for the right moment to try something.  
The two men reflected on a plan. They had to find a way to escape or, at worst, fall on a phone to warn Inspector Reid.  
After a moment, Hajime proposed a solution.  
"Do you think you can walk around the house?"  
_ No idea, we will try!  
Oliver rose from his chair and left the room followed closely by Hajime. He glanced discreetly at the library. Mizore and the Cannibal were still there, they hardly cared about them. They were too busy talking to each other about a topic that was unimportant for their survival.  
The two men examined the different floors of the house. There was nothing interesting. All the pieces looked the same. They were tall, empty, and lifeless, and therefore of no interest to them. The kitchen and library were the only rooms that looked inhabited but then where their "guests" slept. Hajime and Oliver found it odd, especially as the high school student said a wall was covered with pictures. This meant that their jailers felt safe enough here to put their belongings on display. The barman decided to go and examine them when Mizore and the Cannibal were no longer in the living room. For that they went to take a look and to their amazement, the room was empty. Their gaolers had evaporated.  
Oliver ignored the dangerousness of the situation. He even took the initiative to go and stand in front of the famous photos without watching for the slightest suspicious gesture. Hajime joined him not without first looking at the stairs. Did they spy on them? Seeing that nothing was wrong, he went to his friend. At last they would be able to begin their investigations.  
_ Mizore is often with the Cannibal.  
"He has a name, you know." His name is Sherlock but everyone calls him "Hani" in reference to the character of Thomas Harris.  
Hearing the name of an author he liked, Hajime could hardly believe that the vampires were reading books of his "species."  
_ You read human novels? Asked the curious high school student  
"Yeah, I have a few at home if you want." That's silly, what you're telling me. You only read novels of your country, you? But we get lost! The Cannibal is a tale, too .... I do not know what story it unfortunately belongs to.  
_ It's worrying ?  
"No, reassure yourself. Then all the tales are not horrible. We have a very good story. If we get out, I'll give you my book where they're all listed. Limited edition !  
"Oh no, no, you must not. I would read it while waiting for the train.  
Hajime was filled with a certain sadness  
_ As you wish.  
The two men concentrated again on the photos, observing them carefully to learn more about the two sleepers.  
_ She looks happy on these photos, Mizore. Confia Hajime  
"Yeah, when you know her life, you can only be happy for her.  
"His life is so awful?"  
_ I would not tell her childhood because for me it is up to her to do it because it is her story. But I can tell you the conditions in which she lives. A vampire like you who arrives on Kibou and travels through the different cities will see a beautiful, harmonious, peaceful society ... but if he has the misfortune to set foot in the wrong place or to reveal his origins, he Will find more than cruel. Our species is a warrior people! We live to fight. Those who are weak and who refuse to fight become the laughingstock of a whole people. That's why psychic vampires are put on the level of humans. The sound vampires did not have a great power at the beginning, but they made sure to rise to the same level as the others thanks to the force of hard work. As for the tales, the vampire council has carried so much negative image that it has remained in the minds of people. Its members have been very successful in brainwashing. Even today, there remains a lot of prejudice about us.  
"And where do you stand and what do you think of all this?" Questionna Hajime with curiosity  
I must admit that I do not care about the psychics but I can not help but welcome the efforts of those who make it with their magic. Matt Brain is someone I respect so much! When I was still working at the post, he arrived one fine day. I would remember it all my life. He came back, dressed in the uniform of the young graduates and announced to us that he wanted to work in the City of Darkness, while specifying his type. Nobody laughed. Nobody looked at each other. We all fixed it ... before applauding it. We congratulated this young man who had had the courage to leave his family home, his tranquility, to come and work here, in a place that had a very bad reputation. For the inhabitants of Kibou, the City of Darkness is a landmark of associates, mentally ill and murderers.  
"I think I have even more respect for him."  
_ It is necessary. It is a model for all. He does not hesitate to render service, to help, ... I remember the grimaces he made when I told him what had happened to the body that I was using.  
"You seem to regret the time when you were a forensic doctor."  
Oliver waited a moment before answering. It was as though he had plunged into his past to appreciate his old memories.  
_ ... Yeah ... what I liked about it ... was to look for the causes of death and the history of the victim. I kept reflexes. I always observe the places, the people who surround me, ... Then this job, ... it gave meaning to my life.  
"Were you in a bad situation before?"  
Hajime was smiling in his heart. He felt that Oliver was going to give himself up a bit, making him a little more "human."  
"I'm a street kid. That is, I lived without my parents. When I was 5 years old, the living conditions were even more disastrous than that of now. The streets were unhealthy, the fog was even thicker than today, violence was daily and the dead crowded due to illness. Being an orphan was commonplace. To try to get us out, we had to join gangs or clans ... It was our only chance to get us out of this hell. Unfortunately this was not the case for many of us. The government has tried something by sending people to save these children, but all it earned were corpses. Out of the question for the chiefs to lose their precious little soldiers. I stayed in mine for many years before I left. I wandered alone in the streets committing flights and terrorizing people and one fine day, Reid arrived. He severely corrected me to the point that I had to do the hospital for several months. When I left, I fell into the T-Division prisons before being sent to a university where I had a series of exams.  
He paused, he seemed to seek his words. Was it hard to re-examine his past? Yet the hardest part had been brought at least that is what the high school student thought.  
_ It was questions about your way of thinking, your culture, your level of intelligence, .... I ended up miracle at the top of the standings, in the thirteenth place to be more accurate. Thirteen out of five thousand in the room. The examiners took the first twenty. They took us to another room. On each of the tables there were two large binders. It was necessary to read the first before attacking the second. If we did not obey, we were fired, their memory was erased and we never came back.  
"What was Hajime's questioning that did not lose a crumb and wanted to know more about the bartender.  
"It was a labor contract of a hundred pages. We learned the conditions of work, the places where we were going to work, that it was the label that we were going to stick and what we had the right to do once the diploma in hand. In the eyes of the law, I am a forensic doctor but also a mortuary doctor. I have a formal ban on killing someone but if an inspector or one of his superiors gives me the order, I can torture a suspect for information or get rid of an embarrassing person for them. You know Hajime, at home, the body of a vampire is something sacred. No one has the right to open one when he is dead, only the medical examiner has the right. That's why you will never see a course on the vampirian organism in science, this subject concerns only nature as animals and our environment.  
The body of a vampire was different according to its state: living or dead. Interesting and bizarre at the same time.  
_ If the individual is alive as it happens? Asked Hajime.  
It can not be explained, but the interior resembles that of a human. Once the soul leaves its carnal envelope, it reveals all its secrets. Let's go back to the contract, if you did not read it in full, you would leave the room. Your memories were erased. Once the file 1 was finished, you took care of the second one. This one is obviously much bigger than the first one. It brings together all the characteristics of living beings, whether or not they exist on this Earth. The chapter on vampires, as you doubt it, takes an important place. I forget one detail: you have no right to pause in your reading! It's to test you because there is very little forensic pathologist here. Among those who passed the file test, most of them will drop out during the training phase. Again, there is no pause. We send you the information at a speed. I wanted to give up countless times. What allowed me to advance was what I was promised: a job, a stable situation, a future, ...  
I was far from imagining that, at least in that sense. Human and vampire look very much alike. We reject what is different from us.  
"Yeah, except that there is no misogyny or racism in our country, we accept the gods you venerate and your tastes. We only judge power and your family history.  
Olivier added nothing more. He contented himself with remaining silent. Hajime looked at him from the corner of his eye to see how the bartender was going. Even if he only knew him for 1 day, he considered him a close friend. He felt sad for him. His mother was not so bad finally.  
The boy was going to ask another question when he realized something but then he would inform his colleague. The latter approached the clichés, plunged in his thoughts. He pointed at all the photos Jack was in.  
"You remember he had either said" protect "Mizore announced Oliver  
"Yes, but no one believed it because it was unrealistic.  
_ That is correct however observe carefully on each of the photos.  
_ His gaze is always turning either left or right. But if one is more meticulous, one notices that on all the photos where it is present with Mizore, there are mirrors or objects that can produce a reflection.  
_ Allowing him to look elsewhere a person or something without arousing suspicion.  
"It would not be by chance," Mizore questioned Hajime almost sure of his answer  
_ Lost, it's Sherlock that he looks and it is not with kindness besides. You can see that the eyebrows are slightly wrinkled thanks to the wrinkles present around the nose.  
With gestures, he surrounded the area of the face he had designated.  
I nevertheless noticed that he was always behind her but unlike Hani, he completely framed her by her stature, putting forward some protection if the confession was taken in court. Sherlock, to him, is always at his side and not behind. Continua Hajime  
"Have you noticed that every time the Cannibal touches her, the ripper clenches her fists.  
"Ah no, but now that you say it, you see it very well ... then it is never alone with it.  
Unlike Hani who is often. They may have met him one fine day and accepted him in their small group.  
_ Mouais  
"You do not look convinced.  
I can not imagine their relationship. As much for Sherlock and Mizore, I would say they are friends seeing that they are couple but for Jack and Mizore, I have no idea. Moreover, for me, the Ripper is of the solitary kind because of its character.  
Hajime expected an answer from Oliver but he did not get anything. He glanced quickly to see the reason for silence but what he saw froze him on the spot. The vampire, who was present at his side, was no more than a statue of ice. The teenager collapsed on the ground, trembling with all his being.  
_ The Scarecrow and you, you are very curious about his photos. Yet they have nothing interesting.  
Mizore made his appearance next to the vampire of darkness. Seeing the high school student on the floor, she held out her hand to him to reveal himself. The latter ignored him and stood up unassisted. He told himself too late that this gesture would no doubt cost him his life.  
The original approached the wall and then took one of the pictures where Jack was present. She passed her fingers, her eyes filled with remorse.  
"It's my fault if he's in jail, I should have paid more attention."  
At her words, she created a frame around the cliché before putting it on the mantelpiece. She looked at her a little. Hajime did the same, unconsciously.  
The vampire of the mirrors turned to him and to be really eyes in his eyes, she had to raise her head. The teen finally realized that he was much bigger than her. It measured 1 75 m but she, had just to make 1 m 60 to see less.  
"I heard you did not know your magic." Is it true ?  
_ Unfortunately yes  
"We'll have to learn. Meanwhile, you can handle weapons like rifles or swords.  
"Yes," Hajime hesitated. But ... I do not intend to stay here forever.  
_ I can teach you if you want  
_ Sorry ? Exclaimed the man.


End file.
